Love and Deceit
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Elizabeth Swann is a young girl in Henry the VIII's Court. When King Henry becomes tired with his wife, he turns to Elizabeth. But Elizabeth has fallen in love with a young diplomat, Will Turner. Can Will and Elizabeth find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea that popped into my head one day after watching _The Other Boleyn Girl_. This isn't based of the movie in any way, totally different story line and everything, but if anything is similar, it was totally unintentional. Besides Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn being married, none of the historical things in here are true. So…enjoy!

**Full Summary****: **During the rule of King Henry VIII, a young girl named Elizabeth Swann moves to court with her father. King Henry, becoming tired with his wife, Anne Boleyn, seeks a mistress; and that mistress is Elizabeth. But shortly after her arrival, Elizabeth meets a man who has just returned from France, and that man's name is Will Turner. Can Elizabeth and Will find a way to be together, even under the watchful eye of King Henry?

I OWN NOTHING!

--

_**Love and Deceit**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_October, 1535_

It was a beautiful day in Dorset, England. The people were bustling around in town, merchants selling their goods, peasants buying them, and children running around playing. The sounds of laughter and chatter filled the morning air.

However, on the other side of Dorset's Manor was a peaceful field. The only sound was the wind blowing through the trees and tall grass. Soon though, the silence was broken by a dog's barking. A large sheep dog came running along, barking and chasing a stick that had been thrown. His barking was shortly followed by a young woman's laughter. Soon the girl caught up to the dog and threw his stick a few more times before he had worn out and taken a resting place at her feet. She picked up the yellow skirts of her simple, yet elegant dress and dropped to her knees beside the dog.

She began to rub the dog's belly. The dog stretched out and welcomed the massage. "That's a good boy" The girl smiled down and her dog. After about another 10 minutes, the girl looked over at a small pond a little ways away from her. She stood up and walked over to it, the dog close on her heals. She plopped down next to the pond and looked at her reflection.

She was beautiful, and she knew it. For as long as she could remember, people have complimented her and admired her for her beauty. Her long hair, the color of flaxen and russet, was being held up in place with an exquisite hair pin in the shape of a lily, with a few locks of wavy hair coming down to frame her face ever so slightly. Her square shaped face with sharp features was adorned with full, luscious, pink lips and large, oval, brown eyes.

She gazed upon her own face. She was sad, and it reflected on her face. The reason why was simple. Today was the 18th anniversary of her birth. Ordinarily, this would have been a happy occasion. She would be spending it with her father; their special day together that often came only once a year. But her father was in Berkshire, visiting Court at Windsor Castle, upon King Henry's request. He had been gone for almost two weeks now, and she was expecting him back any day. Her father, Weatherby Swann, Duke of Dorset, had apparently made a large impression on the King when he first visited Court over a year ago. Ever since then, Weatherby had been invited to Court on three other occasions.

The young girl ran her fingers through the water, spoiling her likeness. She sighed and turned away, pulling her legs up to her chest. The dog moved closer to her, sensing her distressful mood. He began to lick her face, causing her to laugh. Happy with his triumph, the dog picked up his stick and brought it to her.

She was about to throw it for him when a noise caught her attention. She stood up and inclined her neck towards the direction she hear the noise. It was horses. Horses were naying and trotting quickly and loudly. And then as if God himself had granted her unspoken wish, she heard a man.

"Make way for the Duke!" He yelled. She heard the townspeople grow louder as they shuffled around to move out of the way. They cheered in greeting of the Duke and his men.

A large smiled spread across her face and she raced the dog to the manor. She ran through the large double doors in the back of the large, dark, stone mansion. Inside, she ran through the rooms and the marble flooring to get to the front foyer. She saw that the thirteen housemaids, five butlers, four cooks, and her lone governess, Margaret, were all standing around, formally greeting their superior.

The young girl moved in front of the servants to see her father. He had just walked in and was talking to the head housemaid, giving her some kind of order. The woman smiled and bowed her head slightly, then she shooed all of the servants away so they could all get back to their duties.

"Father!" She exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, my dear. How are you?"

"I'm splendid, Father. I'm so glad to see you again. I trust your visit to King Henry was well?" The girl named Elizabeth answered.

"Very well indeed. In fact, there's a certain matter I need to inform you of. It's very exciting, so why don't you go get cleaned up," he looked her up and down with distain, obviously noticing the dirt and water on her dress and face from playing in the meadow. "I've already ordered the cooks to prepare supper. We will dine at 4pm, so I'll see you then," he nodded her goodbye before walking off.

Margaret, the middle aged, plump governess, ushered Elizabeth up to her bedchamber and into the wash room. As two servants filled the large wooden tub with water, Margaret and another maid helped Elizabeth out of her troublesome dress.

When the tub was filled, Elizabeth stepped in and sank to her shoulders, enjoying the feel of the water on her skin.

"Sit up, girl! I need to wash your hair!" Margaret snapped. Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, but nevertheless, did as she was told. The other maids had left, except for one, who was currently cleaning Elizabeth's feet and giving them a massage, making her bath much more enjoyable.

Elizabeth closed her eyes against the rough pulling on her hair. She heard Margaret huff and opened her eyes to turn and watch her walk over to the vanity and grab a brush before coming back to her. Margaret began brushing Elizabeth's hair roughly.

"How do you ever manage to get your hair in such a state?" She complained.

When Elizabeth's hair was free of tangles and was well washed, Margaret moved to her back as Elizabeth washed her legs, chest, and stomach. When Margaret was finished, she checked Elizabeth's arms and legs to make sure they were well cleaned.

"What is this?" Elizabeth watched as Margaret picked up her hand and examined dirt in her fingernails. "I swear, child; you best stop playing around in the dirt and act like a proper lady. Your mother; now _she_ was a lady. A fine lady indeed. What would she think of you if she saw you now?" Margaret ranted.

This continued on as Margaret cleaned Elizabeth's nails until she was finally finished and let Elizabeth get out. Margaret and the maid left the wash room while Elizabeth dried off and went into her bedchamber to pick her dress.

When Elizabeth came out, Margaret and the other maid helped Elizabeth into her chemise. The next item of clothing to put on was the corset. When Elizabeth saw it, she whined and groaned.

"_Must_ I wear that? 'tis only supper with my father; I doubt he'd care. I doubt he'd notice!"

"Stop you're complaining, Miss. When you're married your husband will expect you to keep up your appearance. And that means wearing a corset."

"But I don't want a husband."

"It is _not_ a matter of what you want. It's a matter of duty. I'd think you'd know that by now."

Elizabeth relented and then together, the two servants tied Elizabeth's corset on. Elizabeth winced and then sucked breath through her teeth as they pulled it tighter and tighter. She finally let out a breath of relief when it was finally on.

Now that her least favorite part was over, she readily stepped into her green, intricately designed petticoat and then into her unadorned green gown with a low neck and slightly puffed around the top of the sleeves and elbows.

After getting dressed, she sat at a stool as Margaret brushed her hair once again and decked her head with a green gable hood. Elizabeth looked in the mirror and saw Margaret standing beside her. Margaret's hand came to move a stray hair away from Elizabeth's face.

"You certainly look the part of a proper lady when you're all good and clean." Margaret smiled triumphantly. "A very beautiful girl, to be sure."

--

That evening, Elizabeth and her father sat at separate ends of the long table where they ate their meal. They were eating large bowls of stew with pieces of quail and cabbage. They had barely spoken a word to each other, and Elizabeth was eager to hear what her father had to tell her.

"Father, what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked after swallowing a spoonful of soup and then setting the large, ladle-like spoon into the wooden bowl.

"Ah, yes. Well I've been to Court a number of times now, and His Majesty has taken a liking to me. Elizabeth, he's asked me to be one of his advisors."

Elizabeth's face fell, but she tried to cover it. "And you said yes?"

"Naturally! That's _not_ something you turn down."

"Doesn't that mean we'll have to move to Court?"

"Of course; I certainly can't advise King Henry from here" He said matter-of-factly. "Relax; I'm sure you will love it there. His Majesty said that you will be a lady-in-waiting for his queen, Anne Boleyn. That's quite an honor."

"I suppose that would be nice. Being a lady-in-waiting does have its advantages," she thought out loud, trying to make herself feel better about it.

"We may also find you a husband. A husband in Court is quite a good match."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. She had been betrothed since she was the age of five. She met the man once when she was 13. His name was Lucas Grey. He was a nice, respectable man, but definitely not the type of man Elizabeth would ever want as a husband. They were to be married shortly after Elizabeth turned 18, however, he succumbed to the fever and died two years ago, and her father had yet to find a new husband for her.

"You know, I hear King Henry has a young nephew in Court now. I hear he's a handsome lad as well. James Norrington, his name is. He's a very respected and trusted admiral with the East India Trading Company. Perchance if you were to impress His Highness…he may be able to arrange a marriage between the two of you."

"I'm sure you would find a very suitable husband for me, Father, maybe even Sir Norrington, but perhaps you could hold off."

"Hold off? Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Well, I enjoy not being married now. I'm not ready to give everything up for a…husband" She spat out, as if the word were poisoned.

Aggravated, Weatherby sighed and slammed his utensil down. "Elizabeth, we have been over this! You have to understand that you must have a husband"

"Why must I?"

"To have sons! You must carry on this family's legacy."

"Even I _were_ to have sons, they would carry on my _husband's_ family's legacy, not ours. So why does it matter?"

"It's not just about that. Everyone knows that a man's social standing could just as well improve his position. If you were to marry James Norrington, I could get into the King's good graces. I could become his closet and most trusted adviser. Do you know what that would mean for this family?"

"Nothing! Because when you've passed on, it's all going to go away; it won't matter!"

"Our family could live a wonderful life with all the money we could ever need!"

"We _already_ live a wonderful life. Why could anybody possibly need more?"

"I am sick and tired of hearing you fuss about this. We _will_ move to Court and you _will_ get married. Now go to your bedchambers, and you are not to come out until you learn to hold your tongue!"

Elizabeth felt tears well up in her eyes as she pushed herself away from the table. She sent a hurt, cold glare to her father. So cold that it could freeze fire. Then, without a word, she solemnly left the table and went to her bedchamber as she was told to do.

She began to take off her dress, and when two maids came to help her, she shooed them away and locked the latch on the large, wooden door. She had trouble getting out of her gown, and easily got out of her petticoat. But when she came to her corset, she pulled the strings in the back frantically, without luck. Finally, she stalked over to her vanity, pulled out a drawer and located a small dagger. Without giving a single care to the corset, she dragged the dagger down the length of it, until it was finally ripped open and she pulled it off, throwing it across the room.

When she was finally left in only her chemise, she went to her bed and pulled the fur covers back and lay down. She finally let the tears fall rapidly down her face, until she fell asleep.

--

I really hope you liked it. I did a lot of research to find out what they wore back then and a bunch of other stuff. And if any of the historical facts in this chapter or future chapters are wrong, please forgive me. I do a lot of research, but sometimes I still might get stuff wrong. But some of the historical facts will be wrong, and I know they are wrong, but I just think they fit in the story.

I will try to update in a week. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I love reviews!

--

_**Chapter 2**_

Elizabeth pulled the small curtain out of the way so she could stare out the window of the carriage her father and her rode in. She looked up at the large manor where she had grown up. She looked at it with a longing her father failed to notice. She continued to watch it as it got smaller and smaller until it was out of her sight.

It had been a week since she had received the news of their move. Her father quickly got things in order for Dorset and the manor and then they were off. Elizabeth had barely spoken to her father since their argument, not trusting herself to speak to him lest she lose her temper once more. She was surprised she hadn't been beaten for speaking to him like that.

"You should get some sleep. We shall arrive by nightfall. Once we arrive it will be quite hectic. We shall go to our rooms His Highness has generously given us, and you will have time to get cleaned and look nice before the banquet. There you will meet the King and Queen, and tomorrow morning; you will begin your services to Her Grace." Weatherby said from across from her. His voice was cold, and he didn't even spare her a look, keeping his eyes looking out the window next to him.

"Yes, father." Truth be told, she _was_ rather tired. She contemplated trying to lay down on the long seat, but thought it too difficult with her dress, so she settled for resting her head on the wall.

She closed her eyes, but found it rather hard to fall asleep. The position she was in was uncomfortable and the carriage bumping along the road was a bit disruptive. Soon however, the bumping became a sort of lullaby and she silently drifted off to sleep.

--

Elizabeth was awakened a while later by a soft shaking. "Miss Swann, wake up," she heard as her eyes fluttered open, revealing Margaret, who had accompanied them and was to continue to be a governess to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth got out of the carriage and watched as servants carried the luggage into the large palace. Elizabeth looked up at the gigantic stone building. It had a dark and gloomy ambiance, and it gave her an eerie feeling inside.

Margaret ushered Elizabeth inside. "Come, come, dear. Let's get you inside."

It was still a bit depressing inside, but was livened up by bright colors to decorate. They walked down the large halls, passing men and women who were all walking quickly, seemingly in a hurry to do something important. Elizabeth stared in aw at the giant stain glass windows that stretched at about three floors length, ending at the ceiling.

Before she knew it, Elizabeth and Margaret had arrived at a hallway with rows of doors that were the rooms for the ladies in waiting. They walked to the fourth door on the right and Margaret opened the door. Elizabeth walked in, a state of trance overtook her as she marveled at the size and beauty.

When she walked in, she was greeted by the lovely fragrance of roses. It was dim, lit by a few candles. There was a small sitting room with two very comfortable looking chairs and a table. The sitting room opened into a room with a large, four posted bed with drapes around it and oversized pillows. Next to the bed was a large dresser, and also in the room were a small wooden vanity and a full length mirror. There was a door in the far corner of the room. Elizabeth looked in and it was a small washroom with a large wooden tub.

She was in love with this room. It surpassed any room that was at her previous home. However, she was broken out of her trance when she noticed servants coming in and out of the room, carrying her luggage and putting them their contents away.

Soon, Margaret helped Elizabeth clean up and dressed her in her finest gown made out of the finest fabrics. The gown was a beautiful gold and red with an intricate design. It had long, hanging sleeves accentuated with ruffles and a small lining of fur. It had a deep, square neckline, and the exposed neck was garnished with two necklaces. The petticoat was a deep red and her beautiful hair was decked with a red French Hood with golden spikes.

After getting dressed, Elizabeth stood still as Margaret circled her, inspecting her to determine if she was presentable to the King and Queen. When she had finally decided that she was indeed presentable, there was a knock at the door.

Margaret opened the door to reveal Weatherby. "Hello, Mr. Swann."

"Is Elizabeth ready for the feast?"

"Yes, Sir, she is," she smiled and motion for Elizabeth to come to the door.

"Hello, Father" She bowed her head slightly. Her father stuck out his arm and she took it.

The father and daughter walked down the corridor into the banquet room, neither of them saying a word. When they entered, there were about 50 people in the room and it was loud and crowded. Her father lead her over to two seats in the front, a few seats away from the two biggest chairs. She knew that those chairs were for King Henry and Queen Anne, and they had yet to arrive.

Weatherby pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. She was staring at her hands in her lap for a few moments as her father mingled with some of the men, every once in a while calling her over to meet someone important.

After about 15 minutes, Elizabeth's stomach started rumbling, signaling how hungry she was. She then realized that she hadn't eaten since that morning. She pleaded silently that the King and Queen would here soon, as she knew that the food wouldn't be served until they arrived. Just then she heard her name being called. She once again looked up a few feet at her father, seeing him motioning for her to come to him.

"Sir James Norington, this is my daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Sir James Norington."

Elizabeth looked him up and down. So this was the man that her father was wanting her to marry. He was tall, not repulsive looking by any means, but not exactly what she would consider handsome. He was at least ten years her senior. He had short brown hair with a hat on and was clean shaven.

"Lovely to meet you, Miss Elizabeth," James smiled as he picked up Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. She smiled politely, though she wasn't very comfortable with him kissing her hand.

They were interrupted by a loud man clearing his throat. Instantly, the whole room quieted and looked to a man near the large double doors in the front.

"Please welcome His Majesty and Her Majesty," The man said. He and another man opened the two doors and a man and woman walked in together, followed closely by about 20 women. Everyone bowed low to the ground and the couple came to stand in the middle of the room.

The man was quite good looking. He was tall with short brown hair and a light beard. He was well built and very handsome. She had heard rumors that he had begun to gain weight after an accident he had had a short time back, but looking at him now, she wouldn't be able to tell. Not that she had ever seen him before, but he did look rather fit.

The woman was very pretty. She had long brown hair covered by a French Hood and a beautiful, purple satin gown embroidered with jewels. She had a hard, cold face and pursed lips. Snobbery and ambition was etched across her face. She broke a small smile in greeting as her husband motioned for everyone to rise and to take a seat.

King Henry and Queen Anne walked together up to the front of the room, taking their seats in the big, plush chairs in the middle, about five seats away from Elizabeth. The ladies-in-waiting sat in the chairs next to Queen Anne, the ladies of the privy chamber sitting closest to her.

After the food was served, King Henry rose, seizing everyone's attention. "Men and women of my Court, I would like to introduce my new advisor, and a new friend of mine," he smiled at Elizabeth's father, and he stood. "Weatherby Swann. Welcome, friend."

"Thank you, My Lord" Weatherby bowed deeply before sitting back down.

"I would also like to welcome another good friend of mine, Mary Boleyn," he held out his hand to the woman sitting next to his wife. The woman took it and stood, not noticing the grimace on Queen Anne's face. "She has recently returned from France, and my wife and I are glad to have her back." He kissed her hand.

She smiled flirtatiously and curtsied. "I'm glad to be back, Your Grace" She took her seat next to her sister and the two siblings gave each other an austere look, though no one seemed to notice.

The meal continued solemnly, though Elizabeth felt out of place. Before long though, her father came to retrieve her. He stuck out his arm for her and she took it as they walked to the two rulers of England.

"Your Majesty?" Weatherby asked as he walked up to him.

King Henry turned around and smiled wide. He stood and patted Weatherby's back. "Who's this lovely lady? This can't be your little Elizabeth you told me about."

"Why yes it is. Elizabeth, this is His Majesty of England, King Henry" Elizabeth bowed deeply, and didn't stand upright until King Henry motioned for her to do so.

"When your father told me he had a daughter, I wasn't expecting a beautiful young woman," he picked up her delicate hand and kissed it gently.

Elizabeth smiled and blushed at his comment. "My Lord, you're too kind"

"My Lord, please excuse me. I see someone I've been meaning to talk to. Come, Elizabeth, we should let His Grace get back to his meal."

"Nonsense, she can stay."

"Very, well," he smiled and shook the King's hand, "goodbye." He then turned to Elizabeth and whispered harshly in her ear, "behave yourself". Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"Have you met Her Majesty, yet?" King Henry asked once Weatherby had walked away.

"No, I don't believe I have."

"Anne," he spoke to the woman next to him. She stood and smiled at the young woman before her. "Anne, this is Elizabeth Swann; my new advisor's child. She's the new girl to become your lady-in-waiting."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness" Elizabeth smiled and curtsied.

"You seem like a nice child, I'm sure you'll do well. Tell me, what talents or skills do you have that may entertain me?"

"Well, not many, I'm sorry to say. Though, I do like poetry. I'm afraid that's it."

"Very well; perhaps sometime you could recite me a poem. As of now, I think I'd like to retire for the evening. Good evening, Miss Swann. Good Evening, My Lord." Then Anne and her ladies-in-waiting all left the room, not to be seen again until the next day.

--

The next morning Elizabeth was sitting by herself near the window in Queen Anne's chambers. Queen Anne was sitting comfortably in her large chair, listening intently to one of her closet friends, Lady Margaret Lee. Elizabeth watched as Queen Anne giggled at something Lady Margaret had said.

She was very bored, as not much was going on. When the ladies-in-waiting weren't following the Queen around, they were usually in the Queen's large chambers entertaining her or simply minding themselves and having fun with each other. The life of a lady-in-waiting was often quite relaxing and enjoyable. That is, if you know anybody. And Elizabeth didn't. She tried talking to a few of the women, but they turned their noses up at her, so she gave up and sat by herself. She watched the Queen and Lady Margaret interact and tried to imagine what they were laughing about. However, she was interrupted by a small voice from behind her.

"Hello," Elizabeth spun around at the voice. She found herself looking at a very pretty, petite young girl about the same age as her. The girl's hair was held up with a hair accessory and covered with a gable hood, though a few strands of blond hair were poking out. She had large blue eyes, and soft delicate features. The girl picked up the skirts of her dress and sat on a stool next to Elizabeth. "You're Elizabeth, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Catherine Hamilton, it's nice to meet you," she smiled sweetly. "I noticed you looked a bit lonely and I thought I'd come keep you company"

"That's really nice of you. Most of the ladies aren't very friendly."

Catherine laughed. "I've defiantly experienced that. You see, I came to Court about a year and half ago. They'll get nicer as time passes. But I would advise you to stay away from Mary Boleyn."

"Mary Boleyn…Her Majesty's sister? Why?"

"Her Majesty isn't on very good terms with her. Before Mary went to France, she was involved in a bit of a romantic tryst with King Henry, and by the way they were looking at each other, I believe they want to continue it. His Majesty is quite notorious for taking mistresses. Especially considering the…circumstances" Catherine had leaned closer to Elizabeth and lowered her voice.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Rumor has it that Queen Anne can no longer bear children. It _would_ make sense, considering her last three pregnancies resulted in miscarriages. The King seems to be at his last wits with her. I wouldn't be surprised if he soon takes another wife; just like he did to the former Queen Katherine."

"Yes, I remember hearing all about that."

"Yes, well, why don't we move on to happier topics? What brought you to Court?"

"My father was offered a job as an advisor to the King."

"That's marvelous. My father sent me here to get married. However, shortly after I arrived, my betrothed was promoted to a diplomat and was sent to Ireland. We had to postpone the marriage until he got back. Although he is expected back within the next month."

"Do you know much about him?"

"Not really. He left the day after I arrived. I met with him for a few short moments. He seemed quite nice. All I know for sure, though, is that his name is William Turner. He's very handsome, too. My father did well picking me a husband." Catherine giggled.

"You're lucky. My father wants me to marry the King's nephew, James Norington."

"James Norington? Oh, you poor girl. I've met him a few times. He's nice enough, I suppose, but a man his age marrying a young girl like you…it's just so unfortunate."

"Most men his age are already married. Has he been married?"

"I don't believe so. But he's spent much of time out at sea, being very devoted to his career, so it's not completely shocking. But I think he understands that he has to take a wife…_soon_."

"I pray that it'll not be me"

Catherine laughed. The two continued talking and laughing. Catherine told her everything she knew about Court, and how to survive it as well. Elizabeth finally thought she had found a friend.

--

I know; two chapters and no Will. But don't worry; he'll be in the next chapter. And once again, I'll be updating in a week. I'll be trying to update once a week, so look for an update every Friday or Saturday.

When I looked up what men wore those days, it was a bit confusing. I was able to make perfect sense of the woman's clothing, but not the men. So, if you look up pictures of King Henry the 8th, or other famous men from back then, there should be pictures of what they wore, incase you don't already know and would like to.

Also, when most people think of King Henry the 8th, they think of a fat, gross, old man who nobody liked. However, in reality, during his first 20 or so years of rein, he was a very nice, beloved king. He was also very handsome and fit. It wasn't until around the time of his marriage to Anne Boleyn when he was in a hunting accident. (I believe it was hunting). After that, he started gaining weight. By the time of his fourth marriage to Anne of Cleves, he was probably the typical King Henry VIII most people know. I don't know when people started hating him, but it was probably around the same time. My story isn't long after the accident, since he is still married to Anne Boleyn, so he hasn't gained too much weight and is still rather handsome and also isn't a hated King yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

About a month and a half had passed since the Swanns first arrived at Court. Elizabeth had finally made a couple of friends out of the ladies at Court, mostly Catherine. Queen Anne seemed to like Elizabeth enough, as well. And just as Catherine had suspected, Elizabeth did notice that King Henry and Mary Boleyn were a bit intimate with each other, much to the dismay of the Queen.

Weatherby had highly impressed the King. So much so, that King Henry agreed to arrange a marriage between James and Elizabeth. The marriage was to take place in two months, and Elizabeth was absolutely distraught.

However, today was an important day. Men were bustling about in King Henry's throne room, whispering to each other. King Henry was leaning over a table, studying some documents, when all of a sudden the giant double doors were pulled open quickly by two guards, letting in a man.

The man was fairly tall. His dark brown hair was about shoulder length, unlike many men at Court who had their hair cut short. He had a small mustache and a goatee and a small gold hoop in his ear. He was walking tall, his held high, showing his high place in society.

When King Henry heard the doors open, he looked up quickly, and smiled when he saw the man.

"Your Majesty, Sir William Turner has arrived," one of the guards announced.

"Sir William Turner, welcome home!" King Henry greeted his important diplomat heartily.

"Your Majesty," Sir William Turner bowed deeply before standing upright.

"Please, take a seat." King Henry motioned for the young man to sit in a seat across from him. "We can discuss business, and then there shall be a banquet tonight to welcome you back."

"Thank you, My Lord, but if I must say, I think a banquet is too much." William laughed.

"Well, from the letters you have sent, it seems that you made quite an impression on the Irish Crown. I think that's a rather good reason to celebrate. Now tell me, how did your visit to Ireland go?"

--

Elizabeth stood up on a small platform. Two dressmakers were working around her, making her wedding dress. The dress was a beautiful gold gown. It had a white, elaborate design of flowers on the bodice, with ties in the front. The sleeves were off the shoulders, revealing Elizabeth's neck, upper chest, and shoulders. The dress also had a giant skirt and train. She had been put through this everyday for the past week, and was thankful that the dress was almost finished.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Elizabeth called.

Catherine rushed in, excitement shining on her face. "Oh, Elizabeth you'll never believe what has happened!" Elizabeth shooed the dress makers away and took her friends hand, leading her over to two chairs in the sitting room, inviting her to sit.

Elizabeth picked up her skirts, and attempted to sit down. Her big skirt made the simple task difficult, and after maneuvering her skirt around, was finally able to sit. "Go on, tell me. What has happened?"

"My betrothed, William Turner, has returned! There's a big banquet tonight to welcome him home and celebrate his triumph in Ireland. He's got them considering a treaty."

"That's marvelous, Catherine."

"Tonight at the banquet I'm going to _officially_ meet him. Last time it was no more than a simple 'lovely to meet you' and then 'goodbye'." She smiled. "I wonder what he's like. I just hope he truly is as nice as he seemed."

"I'm sure he is," Elizabeth assured her friend.

"I want to look nice tonight. Will you help me get ready?"

"Of course, just let me get out of this monstrosity." She looked down pointedly.

After Elizabeth had gotten dress for the banquet as well, donning a simple yellow gown with green ribbons tying at the bodice, the neckline of the dress covering her neck, the middle of it slit, exposing a small amount of skin, and her hair twisted into a braid and tied around her head, she followed Catherine into her bed chamber, which was almost identical to her own. Elizabeth looked through Catherine's wardrobe, looking for the perfect dress that would impress her future husband.

"What about your red gown with the puffed sleeves and the orange petticoat with the circles designed on it?"

"No, something else."

Elizabeth continued looking, and then came across a beautiful gown. "The blue gown with the violet bodice? You can wear the light blue petticoat underneath."

Catherine's eyes lit up, "oh, that would be extremely pretty," she gushed.

"And you could wear you hair down, with your hair magnolia hair pin holding it back slightly."

"It sounds perfect. Help me get dressed?"

After Elizabeth and a servant helped Catherine get ready for the banquet, the two friends walked together down the hallways, darkened by the rain clouds that shown through the windows.

They entered the room a few minutes after the feast had started. "Which one is he?" Elizabeth whispered.

Catherine looked around, finally locating him. "He's up there, next to King Henry," she pointed to William Turner. Elizabeth felt her breathe get caught in her throat. He was handsome, amazingly so.

King Henry gave short announcement welcoming him back to Court and expressed his delight over Sir William's success in Ireland. When King Henry had finished, the two women walked over to him.

"Your Majesty," they both said, bowing their heads towards King Henry.

"If I may, I wanted to introduce Sir William Turner to my friend," Catherine said timidly, not sure if she should be interrupting him and the King during their meal.

"Ah, yes. Young Elizabeth, its lovely seeing you again," the king greeted, winking in her direction, causing Elizabeth to blush, though she desperately tried not to.

When King Henry was finished talking, he nodded a goodbye, dismissing himself and many of his men to his chambers for the night, William broke in. "Catherine, how are you?"

"I'm very well. I trust you're well too?"

"Yes, I am. Now, you said you wanted to introduce me to a friend?" He looked behind her at Elizabeth. He smiled at her, marveling at her beauty.

"This is Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth, this is my betrothed, Sir William Turner."

"Please, call me Will," he smiled at both of them, "I'm delighted to meet you, Elizabeth, and Catherine, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Did you enjoy your time in Ireland?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, very much so, though I did miss home."

"I heard you got them considering King Henry's proposal for the treaty; that's brilliant!" Elizabeth asked, finally speaking.

Will smiled at her, "yes, I have. Believe me though, it was not simple."

"Have you been anywhere else?" Elizabeth continued.

"I studied in France for a couple years before becoming a diplomat for His Majesty."

"Oh, how magnificent! I've always dreamed of studying abroad. Unfortunately I never got the opportunity. Though my mother did give me a sufficient amount of education from home; not an opportunity most girls get, so I was lucky. However, I _desperately_ want to travel to the Americas. It seems like such a wonderful land, I believe there's great hope for it."

Will smirked and chuckled. "You don't seem like most girls I've met, Elizabeth. You're much more forthright than many ladies. Most girls are quiet, timid and only speak when spoken too."

"Well, I don't apologize for that. I think it's good for a woman to be outspoken and honestly, I believe woman are disastrously underestimated." Elizabeth snapped and said with her head held high.

"No, no…don't take it that way, please. I…I meant it as a compliment. I think it's good that you're like that. I believe it would be beneficial to many aspects of Court if more women had that kind of character." Will stuttered quickly, slightly taken back by her irritation at his simple comment.

"Well, perhaps with enough time, Elizabeth may have an impression on me." Catherine laughed quietly, though neither Will nor Elizabeth seemed to notice. They looked at each other, each a look of intrigue in their eyes.

--

The next morning, Elizabeth and Catherine sat in the Queen's chambers with her, along with the other ladies-in-waiting. The two sat across from each other playing a game of chess when a loud laugh caused them to look at the Queen.

Queen Anne was laughing joyously with a few of the ladies-in-waiting. She looked happier than Elizabeth had ever seen her.

"I wonder why she's so happy," Elizabeth mused.

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Her sister is gone. Lady Mary's been disowned."

"Whatever for?"

"Mary snuck away and married William Stafford."

"Who's William Stafford?"

Catherine let out an exasperated sigh at her friend's ignorance towards the subject. "He's a commoner. Being the Queen's sister, the former lover of the King, and because of her noble heritage, Mary's marriage prospects were excellent; beyond what any other girl could hope for, yet she still married a commoner; such a shame. Her family disowned Mary and she's been dismissed from Court."

"No wonder she's so cheerful, her sister is no longer having an affair with her husband." Elizabeth then looked at Catherine with questioning eyes. "How do you know all of this?"

"I heard it from my cousin, Lady Mary Hamilton. She's one of the ladies of the privy chamber and is close to the Queen. It's all just gossip, though."

"No wonder you have knowledge of all this gossip."

"_All_ this gossip? You speak as if all I know is gossip," Catherine pretended to be offended.

"You must admit, dear friend, you are quite the gossipmonger," Elizabeth said, eliciting a bright, happy laugh from Catherine.

Upon hearing the laugh, Queen Anne's gaze drifted upon the room, and fell on Elizabeth and Catherine when she saw them laughing merrily. A large smiled graced Queen Anne's face.

"Elizabeth Swann, please step forward," she announced, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Your Highness," Elizabeth smiled and curtsied.

"When you first became a lady-in-waiting, you said you liked poetry. I've never heard you recite any, and I think I'd like to. It seems like such a nice day for poetry, doesn't it?" She giggled a little. "So go on, recite anything."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Elizabeth smiled in response as she thought of which poem the Queen would enjoy. "The rose looks out in the valley, and thither will I go, to the rosy vale where the nightingale sings his song of woe."

"Very beautiful, please, continue," the Queen said.

"The virgin is on the riverside, culling the lemons pale. Thither, yes, thither will I go, to the rosy vale where the nightingale sings his song of woe."

"Very, _very_ beautiful indeed. Very impressive as well." Queen Anne smiled and applauded Elizabeth.

--

Meanwhile, King Henry sat in his large throne with his elbow rested on the arm chair, supporting his tired, aggravated face. His advisors around him were discussing what to do about Queen Anne, though he was not listening to them, but thinking of what to do himself. However, he was broken from his thoughts when Weatherby cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, we believe we have a solution to the problem."

"Continue."

"Her Majesty no longer bleeds. The best plan…would be to find another wife," Weatherby said cautiously.

The King seemed to take this in. "Another wife?"

"Yes, My Lord; another wife."

King Henry nodded in understanding. "What about Mary Boleyn?"

"Mary, Your Grace?" One of his other advisers raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Why not Mary? She's given me a son before, there's no reason she can't again. She's well read, cultured, she would make a fine wife and a fine queen."

"But, Your Majesty…haven't you heard?" Another advisor asked.

"Hear what?" King Henry's head snapped up. "What haven't I been told?" He asked, standing up angrily.

"Mary Boleyn married William Stafford. She has been removed from Court, upon Her Majesty's request."

"Why wasn't I informed?" King Henry was fuming. The advisor was about to open his mouth in apology when King Henry raised his hand and waved him off angrily. "It doesn't matter anymore; what's done is done. We need to decide what to do about the situation at hand." Everyone was quiet, all in deep thought. King Henry thought hard, before finally speaking. "What about Elizabeth? Elizabeth Swann," he looked at Weatherby as he spoke.

Weatherby eyes grew wide in shock and he stuttered his response, "El…Elizabeth? My…daughter?"

"She's a beautiful, delightful, educated girl. I believe she would do well in such a position."

"With all do respect, Your Grace, my daughter is already betrothed to your nephew, Sir James Norington."

"I'm well aware of that, Lord Swann, but don't you think your daughter would benefit more by wedding the King of England than Lord Norington."

Weatherby sucked in a deep breath. He never imagined his daughter as married to the King of England. Though he was often exasperated with her and was desperate for her to get out of her current mindset toward marriage, he loved Elizabeth. He did not want to see the King tire of her and quickly get rid of her, leaving her a poor and meager whore, just as Katherine of Aragon, and just as Queen Anne was sure to become.

"I understand your hesitation; deciding the future of a daughter is not something to take lightly. Perhaps you'd prefer a simpler life for you daughter. So I shall propose an agreement; I will take Elizabeth as a mistress," King Henry began, noting Weatherby's wince at what his daughter may become, "and if she becomes with child within a reasonable period of time, she will become my wife. If she does not succeed, however, then she will go on to marry Lord Norington. Do we have an accord, Lord Swann?"

Weatherby though for a moment. It did seem like a reasonable agreement. Perhaps Elizabeth was indeed a cultured, delightful girl as King Henry had said; she was the type of girl most nobility- especially kings- look for in a consort. He decided to let destiny and the will of God take its course. If Elizabeth were fated to be Queen, she would bear King Henry's child. "We have an accord, Your Majesty."

--

Yay, another chapter! Ooh…looks like the king has his eyes set for our little Lizzie here…Hope you like it, please review!

Also, the poem Elizabeth recited was called _The Nightingale_ by Gil Vicente.


	4. Chapter 4

I got a question about when in Henry and Anne's marriage does this take place, so if anyone else was wondering the same thing, this takes place in the last few months of their marriage.

--

_**Chapter 4**_

"What?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, panic flashing over her face. "Father, how could you agree to this?"

"It's an excellent opportunity, Elizabeth." Weatherby tried to convince his daughter that this was for the best. "There's nothing to loose, only something to gain." Elizabeth stayed silent, tears gathering in her eyes, too hurt and angry to say much, but trying not to let the tears show. "You are to go to the King's chambers tonight after supper."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, tonight."

"And if I refuse?" Elizabeth asked defiantly.

"I'm afraid you have no choice."

"No, I won't do it!" She yelled.

"Elizabeth, you will do as I say. You must remember your duty to your family. Your mother knew her place, it's time you learned yours as well." Weatherby look at the ground uncomfortably, not being able to look Elizabeth in the eyes. "I'm afraid I must take my leave now. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he left.

Elizabeth was left alone in her large bedchamber. She sat on her bed, pondering her father's words. She was to become a mistress to the King, and she had three months to get pregnant, otherwise she would continue on with her marriage to Sir James Norington.

Elizabeth felt worthless. She felt as if she was being auctioned off, and there was nothing she could do. If the king wanted her, she had no choice but to oblige.

There was a knock on her door. She stood, smoothed out her dress and pushed a stray hair back behind her ear before walking solemnly to the door, hoping it was not her father once again. She didn't know if she could bear to even look at him.

When she opened it, she was met with a beautiful pair of brown eyes and a nervous smile. "Hello, Will."

"Hello, Elizabeth. I'm terribly sorry for bothering you, but I wanted to talk to Catherine and I can't seem to find her. I asked one of the ladies and she sent me here, saying Catherine may be with you. She isn't here, is she?"

"No, I'm afraid she's not. She's usually in the garden this time of day. I'd be glad to take you to her," Elizabeth offered with a smile.

"I'd much appreciate that. Shall we?" Being a gentleman, he offered her his arm and they walked together through the corridors.

"Are you doing well?" He asked as they walked.

"I'm…well enough," Elizabeth replied sadly.

Will didn't seem to notice her distressed voice, or he didn't press it. An awkward silence fell between them as they walked, neither knowing what to talk about.

Finally, in an attempt to break this silence, Will spoke. "So, Catherine tells me you like poetry."

"Yes, I do."

"Which poet do you favor?"

"Gil Vicente; he's a poet from Portugal. I love his work; it's so beautiful."

"Aw, Gil Vicente. I studied poetry while I was in France, and I remember hearing about him. You're right, his work is lovely."

Elizabeth nodded in response. Though Will's attempt to ease the discomfort between them worked, it didn't last. They walked down through the palace, Will silently admiring the beautiful artwork hanging on the walls, and Elizabeth staring at her feet.

"If you don't mind me asking; what did you wish to speak to Catherine about?" Elizabeth inquired suddenly.

"I received word from Catherine's father. He and his wife are coming in three months and we will be married then."

"Oh, Will that's wonderful. I know Catherine is definitely looking forward to it. I think you'll be very happy with her."

"I suppose so."

"You _suppose_? You are not looking forward to the marriage?" Elizabeth looked up at him with wonder in her eyes.

Will took his arm away from Elizabeth and began fidgeting with the hem of his large coat. He refused to look at Elizabeth, wishing he could take back what he had just said. "I don't mean to offend you, or Catherine, for that matter. Believe me, I do like her and she is a very sweet girl, I just wish I could've picked my own bride, for Catherine isn't exactly the kind of girl I've imagined being married to."

Elizabeth stopped walking and regarded Will with a defensive stare. "What's wrong with Catherine?" She snapped. People around them stared, but no one stayed to hear their conversation.

"Nothing, Elizabeth. Like I said, Catherine is a very sweet girl, but she's just so quiet and withdrawn."

"She just met you; she'll warm up to you eventually, you'll see." They started walking again, though still not looking at each other.

Will nodded slightly, "maybe. But I still find myself wishing to be with somebody else. Somebody like you."

"Like me?" Elizabeth stopped again, though this time they were in a vacated passageway darkened by no windows.

"You're very lively and you voice your opinions whether they are welcome or not. Like I was saying at the banquet, I believe that that is an excellent quality in a woman. You thrive for education and culture. I know I don't know you very well, and possibly I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, but, yes, I do imagine myself with a girl," he moved closer to her and whispered, "like you."

Elizabeth didn't realize how close Will was until she felt his warm breath on her cheeks. She looked up into his eyes and when she saw his eyes, darkened by desire, her breath caught in her throat. Her knees felt weak and she put her hands behind her, holding onto the stone wall to prevent herself from falling. Elizabeth knew she should push Will away, but she couldn't find the willpower to do so. Will leaned in closer, and she was sure he would kiss her on her lips, and she closed her eyes in anticipation, and though she knew she shouldn't be eager, she was. But then she quietly whimpered in disappointment when she felt his lips on her cheek, instead of her lips.

Will stepped back, a small apologetic smile, though it showed no signs of regret. "We should find Catherine."

The two continued to walk together, in an uncomfortable silence. Every so often, Elizabeth would cast a sideways glance at Will, only to find him looking straight ahead. Eventually they came to two open doors, leading outside. It was sunny and somewhat warm outside, unusual for a November day. The two walked across the large, green field into a small gated area. The walked inside and were greeted by a heavy smell of winter flowers and bushes and bushes of flowers and other plants. They walked through looking for Catherine. The task was difficult, however, for the garden was rather like a maze. Their search was made easy, though, when they heard their names being called.

"Elizabeth, Will, whatever are you doing here?" Catherine came running over to them, a bunch of picked flowers in her hand. She slightly bowed her head to Will.

"Will wanted to speak to you, so I showed him here." Elizabeth said quietly.

"I was just about to walk back and have a cup of tea. Would you two like to join me?" Catherine invited.

"That sounds lovely, Catherine." Will said. "I'd love to join you."

Elizabeth looked at Will and immediately felt nervous. "I'm sorry; I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. Goodbye," and with that Elizabeth quickly hurried away, leaving Catherine wondering what was wrong, and leaving Will feeling quite embarrassed.

--

Margaret slipped Elizabeth's robe on her and tied the front. She then took Elizabeth's hair out of the braid and combed it straight. Finally, Margaret dabbed some perfume on Elizabeth's neck. Then there was a knock at the door and Margaret answered it, revealing two women.

"Hello, Miss. We've been instructed to fetch Lady Swann and take her to His Majesty," one servant said.

"Very well; she is ready." Margaret motioned for Elizabeth to come over. Margaret leaned in and whispered in her ear, "remember what I told you earlier this evening, about what will happen tonight?"

Elizabeth nodded, and followed the two servants to the King's chambers. After making the long walk, they came to two doors guarded by guards.

"Lady Swann is here to see His Majesty, by His Majesty's request," the same woman said. The guards nodded their heads and opened the door for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and the servants walked in, the guards closing the doors behind them. The women led Elizabeth through another hallway leading to a large room with a table and large, posh chairs.

"Your Majesty," one servant called. Then, two large, stain glass doors opened and King Henry walked in, wearing only breeches and a thin, white, shirt. All three women bowed. "Lady Elizabeth Swann, Your Majesty," the servant announced. King Henry waved his hands, and the two women left, leaving Elizabeth and the King alone.

With a small smile, though not speaking, King Henry walked behind Elizabeth and reached in front of her, untying the robe and sliding it down her shoulders, leaving Elizabeth in her thin chemise. Elizabeth shuddered at the sudden cold, and King Henry seemed to notice this, and he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth shuddered once more, this time at his warm breath on her skin.

Elizabeth nodded slightly, "yes," she replied in s quiet, weak voice.

"Don't be," he pulled his arms back and walked around to face her. He cupped her face and laid a gentle kiss to her lips. He took her hands in his and led her to the large, soft bed covered in animal pelts and hidden by draperies. "Lie down."

She did as she was told and he lay down on top of her and continued kissing her.

--

Elizabeth woke up the next morning, stripped of her clothing, and covered in a thick blanket. She looked around her, and found that she was still in King Henry's bedchambers. She looked next to her and found that the bed was empty. However, there was a letter in his place. She picked it up and studied the sloppily scripted note.

_Lady Elizabeth, _

_Please accept my deepest apologies. I would have woken you to bid you goodbye, but you were deep in slumber and I swooned at how beautiful and peaceful you looked in such a state, and I could not bring myself to disturb you._

_I want to see you again tonight. I will send for you after my supper. I look forward to reenacting last night's activities. _

_-King Henry_

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She had desperately hoped he wouldn't want her back. The night before was not what she had hoped for. She had hoped she would be lucky, and it would be quick, not much pain, and that he would be gentle. However that was only wishful thinking. He was rough and forceful, to the point of intense pain, and didn't care of her needs. It also seemed as if it would never end, him not stopping until he was satisfied; though he was an animal and was rarely satisfied.

Elizabeth slowly got out of the bed, wincing at the lingering pain. She found her chemise and robe, draped across a chair. She slowly put them on and walked out of the room. She walked quickly, trying not to draw attention to herself, as she was not dress appropriately to be out and about.

She was walking so fast, she didn't have time to react as a man walked around the corner she had just walked around. The two collided, causing Elizabeth to gasp and loose her balance. She almost hit the ground, but before she did, she felt two strong arms take hold of her lean waist.

"Careful, there," the deep, familiar voice chuckled.

"Oh, hello. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Do not apologize. Are you all right?" Will asked.

"Yes, thank you." She straightened out her clothes and for the first time, Will saw what she was wearing. He raised and eyebrow and she blushed. "I was…with King Henry," she answered the unspoken question.

"Oh, His Highness?" Will said with a slight tone of hurt and disappointment in his voice and a matching look on his face. Elizabeth noticed and gave a small regretful smile. But her face quickly turned into embarrassment and Will's look turned into one of irritation and anger as people started passing them, pointing and giving snide looks toward the two. A scarcely dress woman with a betrothed man was not something people looked upon kindly.

Elizabeth pulled her robe tighter around her, and Will quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you."

"Would you like me to walk you to your chambers?"

"No need, Will; I'm sure you have places to be. I'll be fine." She bid him one last smile and then walked away.

When she got to her chambers, she closed the door and leaned her back against it, letting out a big sigh.

"Elizabeth!" The loud noise caused Elizabeth to jump and look towards the chair in the room, where she had managed to miss seeing Catherine sitting. "I've been waiting for you," Catherine walked over to Elizabeth, pulled her by the hands, and they sat down on the edge of Elizabeth's bed. "How was it?" Catherine whispered.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands in her lap, then back up at Catherine. "Oh, Catherine it was dreadful! He was so demanding and rough. It was painful; so much so it brought tears to my eyes. I still feel the throbbing. He was a monster, Catherine! And he wants to see me again tonight," Elizabeth's eyes began to tear up and Catherine tried to comfort her by rubbing her arms.

"Don't cry; everything will turn out all right, you'll see."

Elizabeth just shook her head and continued to sob.

--

That night, Elizabeth was in her chambers, sitting by the fire while eating the chicken the maids had brought her. She slowly picked at it, her mind elsewhere. She was thinking about after supper, dreading what would happen. She was also terrified at the thought she might be with child. And not any child, either; the King's child. Possibly a boy. She could be carrying the future King of England. These thoughts occupied her mind, and she was beside herself.

She continued thinking these thoughts when there was a knock at the door, and she absentmindedly waved her hand, signaling the maid to answer it. She continued picking at her meal when she heard quiet murmuring.

"Lady Elizabeth," the maid walked over to her, causing Elizabeth to finally draw her attention away from her thoughts. "A maid just brought this for you. She was asked to give it to you." The maid handed Elizabeth a piece of paper. Elizabeth broke open the wax seal and began reading the letter.

_Full of grace exceedingly,_

_As she hath charm and loveliness,_

_Speak, O sailor of the sea,_

_And from out thy bark, confess_

_That never ship nor sail can be_

_Beautiful as she_

_Speak, thou knightly man-at-arms,_

_Boasting of thy panoply,_

_Are horse or sword or war-alarms_

_Beautiful as she_

_Speak, thou shepherd of the hills,_

_Where thine idle flocks are free,_

_Are there peaks or vales or rills_

_Beautiful as she_

Elizabeth reread the poem again and again, not knowing who it could've come from. No doubt an admirer. Elizabeth smiled at the thought. All other thoughts about that night left her mind and were replaced with a giddy, vivacious spirit spreading throughout her whole body. She desperately wished she knew who it had come from; who thought her more beautiful than a ship or sail, or horse or sword, or even the peaks or vales. She bit her lip as she read it again, but halfway through the poem, it came to her

It was from King Henry. Who else could it have possibly come from? She closed her eyes and sighed, dropping the letter onto the table in disgust. All the delightfulness inside her quickly dissipated. She was a fool to think it was from another.

Then again, there _was_ the slightest possibility that it _was_ from another.

She picked the note up again, and her mind wandered to who it could be from. After all, she was permitted hope, wasn't she?

--

I love reviews! (Hint, hint)

The poem is _Cantiga_ by Gil Vicente. I've never actually heard of him before writing this story, but I saw a couple of his poems, and I liked them, so I decided to use them in here.

Also, the next chapter _might _be a little late because I'm a little stuck on it and also I'm gonna be gone two days next week on a field trip so I won't be able to write. But don't worry, it won't _necessarily_ be late, and if it is, it won't be _too_ late.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Later that night, Queen Anne, alone without her ladies-in-waiting, marched towards the double doors that lead to her husband's bedchamber. Everyone in Court knew now; she could not have children. But she was determined to prove the claim false. King Henry had refused to lie with her, but tonight that would end. Queen Anne knew it was entirely improper to show up, unannounced, to the King's chambers and expecting him to have her in his bed. But at this moment, she didn't care. She had seduced him before, she had been able to entice him, and she was certain that she could do it again, though it might take more effort. This night would be the night; she would become with child, that child would be a son, and she would assure her place as Queen and as King Henry's true wife. She refused to be cast aside.

The two guards that stood guarding the King's doors bowed to their Queen as she approached them. "I would like to see His Majesty," she began to walk closer, expecting the doors to open immediately, but when they didn't she narrowed her eyes at the guards. "Let me in!" She demanded.

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty, I'm afraid His Majesty is not available at this time." One guard said smugly, though his words were polite. He looked Queen Anne up and down with distain, while the other guard looked down sheepishly at his feet.

"You _dare_ defy me? I'm your Queen, and I demand you let me see my _husband_!" She emphasized the word 'husband'.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," the same guard said.

She walked close to him, so that their faces were mere inches apart. "I _will_ see him, whether you are in my way or not," and with that, she pushed him to the ground with strong strength. From the ground, he looked up at her with shock, not expecting so much force from her. She then turned to the other guard, "you will let me in?"

He nodded his head vigorously and mumbled, "yes, Your Majesty."

She walked thought the leading hallway to the second set of double doors and pushed them opened, revealing King Henry's sitting room. From the moment she entered, she heard loud groaning and panting, and curiously she walked slowly and quietly to his bed. She hid behind a large pillar as she watched to see what was causing the noises, though she had a good idea.

She watched the back of her husband moving up and down and anger rose inside of her. Then finally, his head moved, giving her a view of who was underneath him, and her jaw clenched, her nostrils flared, and she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, though King Henry seemed to involved in his current activities to notice.

--

The next morning, a lady-in-waiting walked through the crowded room where the Queen and her ladies-in-waiting were. She walked up to Queen Anne and bowed.

"Leave us," Queen Anne waved her hand, and everyone in the room dispersed, all confused. When everyone had left, she turned to her most trusted lady. "Well?"

"I have done as you have asked of me, My Lady"

"Pray tell me. What have you learned of the relationship between Elizabeth Swann and His Majesty?"

"As you feared, she is not simply a mistress. His Majesty is looking to making her his new Queen."

Queen Anne sucked in a deep breath, "Continue."

"Lady Elizabeth and the King are currently…intimate with each other, and Lady Elizabeth has three months to become with child. If she succeeds, she will become his Queen. If she fails, however, she will continue on with her previous betrothal to Sir James Norington." The lady-in-waiting answered.

"How did you come to acquire this information?"

"A nice gentleman from the King's privy chamber. I paid him a generous sum for the information and his secrecy regarding our knowledge."

Queen Anne nodded, and tears shown in her cold, hard glare. She blinked her eyes and pushed the tears back, putting on a strong face. "My husband…he wishes to pass me over?" It was not so much a question, but a statement.

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty."

"Send a girl out to look for Elizabeth Swann. Tell her to bring her to me," the Queen said suddenly.

"My Lady, are you sure?"

Queen Anne nodded. When the reluctant lady-in-waiting didn't make a move to exit the room, Queen Anne exclaimed, "Go!"

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was walking down the halls of the queen's rooms. The night before had been just as horrible as it had been the first time. Although this time she was lucky; King Henry quickly dismissed her and she was able to spend the night in her own bed.

Her thoughts drifted to the letter that had been sent. The more she thought of it, the more she was sure that it hadn't come from the King. Then who could it have been from? Sir James Norington? No, she thought, he is too solemn to send a note of that sort. Then a thought struck her. Is there a possibility it could have come from Will? She knew he fancied her, and he knew that she liked Gil Vicente's work. But he was betrothed; surely he wouldn't have sent her a letter of adoration. Of course, they had had somewhat of an intimate moment, but he had had enough sense to halt any farther actions that would have been construed as improper.

She thought about it more. Of course it came from Will; she had no doubt about it. Elizabeth knew that this behavior couldn't be continued. Although, she must admit that she was slightly attracted to Will as well and she thought it only a passing fancy, but she did not know the extent of _his_ affection towards her. She decided then and there; she would not see William Turner again. She could not take the chance of their affection towards each other developing into something more. Yes, she thought, this was definitely the best course of action.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned around at the loud screech of her name, leaving behind her thoughts. A young girl was running quickly towards her, as fast as she could in her dress. "Lady Elizabeth" The girl said again as she caught Elizabeth, breathing heavily.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Elizabeth asked, concerned for the girl, who looked to be only about 14 years of age.

"I was sent to look for you. Her Majesty demands you come to her at once, and she is _not_ pleased. We must hurry, before her patience wears short." Elizabeth nodded and followed hastily.

When they arrived to the Queen's chambers, Elizabeth walked quickly, the throng of women looking at her, until she arrived in front of Queen Anne, who was sitting in a large, wooden throne and Elizabeth bowed deeply.

Queen Anne was wearing one of her finest gowns that was covered in beads and jewels, and it was colored purple; the color of royalty. She was also wearing a large, beautiful, extravagant crown-one much more valuable and lavish then the crowns she wore on a usual day. Queen Anne's appearance definitely showed her place as Queen of England.

"Elizabeth Swann," Queen Anne spat out, as if her name were poison.

Knowing Queen Anne was enraged, Elizabeth continued to bow, looking at the floor, and not daring to gaze at the Queen. "Your Majesty, if I have done anything that has angered you, or caused you any trouble by any means, then I am deeply, truly sorry. I did not mean any harm."

"Silence; I did not give you permission to speak!" Elizabeth was terrified, but kept her demeanor strong. "I welcomed you to Court, and you challenge my hospitality!"

"I am afraid I do not know what you speak of."

"Insolent whore!" She yelled, "Do you think me a fool! Do you think I am not aware of your infidelity with my husband?"

Elizabeth gasped and for the first time, looked at the Queen. She was also suddenly aware of all of the others in the room. She looked around, only to see the ladies-in-waiting looking at her with disdain; despite the fact that some of them have most certainly had an affair with the King as well. She then caught a glimpse at Catherine, who had been in the back corner, but was quickly moving the front to watch the exchange. Catherine looked at her friend with sympathy and concern.

Elizabeth felt as if the world spinning. How did the Queen find out? But before she could continue on with her thoughts, Queen Anne continued. "You think you can take my king, my husband, away from me, but you underestimate me; I will not let go so easily. I will _not_ be dismissed. And I _certainly_ won't let a young whore endanger everything I have labored hard for, everything I have known for these past years. Everything is slipping away, but I will not permit for it to continue. Stay away from His Majesty, or you shall regret it for the rest of your days." Queen Anne threatened. "Now get out! Leave my sight!"

Swiftly, Elizabeth did as she was told.

--

Elizabeth stayed in her bed chamber the rest of the day, and onto the next day. The maids would bring her her meals and Catherine would come visit her often. But the second night, Catherine came with dreadful news.

"The whole kingdom knows. They know of King Henry's hopes to make you his next wife. Gossips are everywhere; it is not a pleasant place for you to be. His Majesty is absolutely mortified, not to mention furious"

"How did people find out?"

"Queen Anne is the most probable cause of it. She'll do anything to destroy you, and she isn't exactly too pleased towards His Majesty either. She knows her time as Queen is limited, even if you do not take her place, someone will. She's just trying to extend her time as Queen, and go out notably."

"Do you think this will discourage the King from continuing our affair?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"Possibly. Or he may just make the affair public. Perhaps show you off to everybody as his mistress or… future Queen." Catherine shrugged sympathetically.

Suddenly Elizabeth's door was shoved open and her father walked in. An irritated look plastered on his face. "Lady Hamilton, please leave. I would like to speak with my daughter alone."

"Yes, Sir" Catherine bowed and quickly left, but not before throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder at Elizabeth.

When she left, Weatherby turned back to Elizabeth. "The kingdom is in hysterics over the affair between you and His Majesty."

"I'm aware, Father." Elizabeth grunted.

"His Majesty wants to introduce you to people, present you to the kingdom and show the people of Court that they have nothing to fear concerning you. They need to see that you are a cultured, well-read young woman, in the case that you become their Queen. You shall be at his side during banquets, festivities, and any other social gatherings that His Majesty deems fit. You will begin tomorrow by coming to watch the jousting tournament. His Majesty is competing."

"I beg of you, Father, do not make me do this anymore." She pleaded, but with a feeble, tired voice, for she did not have much more energy to fight her farther over the subject.

"This is not a choice!" He exclaimed, causing Elizabeth wince. At her noticeable movement, he calmed his voice. "I want you to look presentable. I will come to escort you tomorrow. Now go to sleep, I want you to be well rested for tomorrow."

--

Elizabeth and her father walked outside towards a large tent. Elizabeth was in a simple pink gown, with her long, honey hair hanging down around her shoulders. They walked into the tent that overlooked a long jousting field. The ladies-in-waiting were there, as well as the Queen.

"Elizabeth, His Majesty requested you tie this around his lance." Her father said quickly, and gave her a pink ribbon before dashing off to the tent next to hers, where many of the men of the privy chamber were seated.

Elizabeth sat at the closet seat to the edge of the tent, keeping out of sight of Queen Anne. After sitting, she watched the tent that her father had run into and noticed the man sitting at the edge, closest to her. It was Will.

Will turned his head and caught her looking at him and he gave her a small smile, but his smile turned into confusion when she quickly turned her head, keeping her eyes on her lap, where her hands were playing with the ribbon.

The crowds started cheering and clapping and Elizabeth looked up to see the King riding out on his horse, sporting his jousting armor. He rode over to the tent Elizabeth was in, and, everyone expecting him to ride to his Queen, he rode to Elizabeth. His horse trotted back a few paces and he stuck his lance in the tent, just in front of Elizabeth.

"Might you do me the honor of tying your ribbon around my lance, My Lady?"

Elizabeth blushed at the attention of the King and everyone else, not to mention the burning gaze that was sent by the Queen. She slightly nodded and tied the pink ribbon on his lance.

And then he was off. Elizabeth could still feel the snide glare of Queen Anne. Then she let her eyes sneak a glance at Will. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Will was looking between her and the King with a jealous glare.

The first round of the competition just started then, and Queen Anne's eyes were on the contest, much to Elizabeth's relief. The King won, and was now preparing to fight another competitor, but not before sending a lustful look towards her.

"Do not fret; we've all had similar experiences." A whisper entered Elizabeth's ear. She turned around to the woman sitting next to her.

The woman looked to be perhaps 25 years old. She was very attractive, with oval eyes and high cheek bones. The woman also had a very mature and sophisticated look to her. She had long brown hair, which was crowned with a gable hood. She was dressed in a dark dress with a low neckline and a deep red petticoat. She gave a small smile and introduced herself. "My name is Elizabeth Courtney, Duchess of Cornwall. But please, call me Bess."

"It's lovely meeting you. I am Elizabeth Swann. Pardon me, but whatever did you mean by you've all had similar experiences?"

"We've had similar experiences with the King." She motioned to the other ladies-in-waiting."

"All of you?" Elizabeth asked with eyes wide in shock.

"Well, not _all_ of us, a good many of us, including me. Of course, they were all secretive and he never had the intention of making any of us Queen. I doubt if Queen Anne knew of many of the affairs. Do not fret; you are not the only one, though. Queen Anne may be a frightening woman, but I'm sure you'll be all right. If you were simply a mistress, you might have something to worry about, but since you're the possible new Queen, she can't harm you. The King and his men would never allow it."

"What does Queen Anne do if the mistresses become with child?"

"Well, it doesn't happen very often. But when it does, she manages to have them sent away. She won't take a chance that the child will be a son. She's determined to provide the heir, whether it be the desired son, or her young daughter, Elizabeth." Bess explained.

Elizabeth sighed. At least she knew that she was nigh on untouchable to Queen Anne. And she was also glad that one of the other ladies in Court seemed to have finally warmed up to her. She looked back at the game, to see that King Henry was winning.

--

After the tournament, Elizabeth walked back to her bed chambers. She opened a door and the first thing she saw was a box on the table. She walked over to the silver box with a red, velvet ribbon. The maid must have received it for her after she had left. She opened it and inside was a necklace. She gently picked it up and admired it.

"Oh, how extraordinary," Elizabeth whispered to herself.

The necklace was gorgeous. The golden chain had a small, teardrop shaped gold pendent with a light pink and white opal stone placed in the middle. It was by no means as extravagant as anything the Queen had, or anything the King would give her, but it was stunning none-the-less. No doubt from a certain diplomat.

Elizabeth placed it back in the box, before putting the box in the back of her wardrobe.

--

Sorry it was late! I've been hecka busy, not to mention I had a small writers block, but it's finally here! Since this one was late, hopefully I won't get behind on the next chapter. I'll really try not to be. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, but I'm afraid you are going to have to forget about the weekly updates. I'll still try to update quickly, but it probably won't be as quickly.

_**Chapter 6**_

Will sat in his bed chambers, reflecting on his situation carefully. Sending Elizabeth the love note and the necklace were both impulsive acts, acts which he did not put much thought into. When he sent them, all he was thinking of was her, and when he thought of Elizabeth he found himself not thinking straight.

But he had a problem; he was to marry Catherine and his and Elizabeth's association was nearing on adultery. Catherine was a nice girl, and he didn't want to hurt her. But that's all she was to him; a nice girl. He had no romantic feelings for her at all. But if he did have those feelings for someone else, should those feelings just be pushed aside? Will was utterly lost, for he did not know the right course of action. The feelings he had for Elizabeth were foreign; he had never before felt this way about any other person.

The affection he had for her was changing him. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw her. Every night she invaded his dreams. Every day she invaded his imagination. And before meeting her, he never would have dreamed about being unfaithful to any wife he had or was to have. But now, picturing the gorgeous, honey haired woman, it was not such a grave thought.

If she did not feel the same way, perhaps it would be easier for him to forget his feelings. But, alas, he knew in his heart that her feelings mirrored his own.

And in his heart, he knew he truly loved her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Will walked slowly over to the door and opened it.

One of the king's servants stood there. "Sir Turner, His Majesty requests that you join him in his afternoon hunt." The man said.

"Yes, of course. Tell His Majesty I would be honored," Will replied. Possibly a good hunt would take his mind off of his current dilemma.

"Very well, Sir Turner. The Hunt is to begin at precisely noon and you shall meet him in the courtyard."

"Of course, thank you."

After the servant left, Will sat back down, smiling to himself. Finally, some much needed peace from the girl who had haunted his mind.

--

Elizabeth was sitting by the fireplace in her chambers, concentrating on the flower she was embroidering onto a pillow. It had been about a week since she had decided not to see Will again, and she had successfully managed to avoid him. But that did not stop her thoughts from drifting to him. Every night she dreamt of him, often immoral and mischievous dreams that one would not dare to speak of out loud. Usually she would wake up and try to push the dreams out of her mind, but there had been a time or two when she had given in to her yearnings and allowed herself to enjoy them.

When there was a knock at the door, she set her embroidery down and pushed all thoughts of Will to the back of her mind to greet the visitor.

"Hello, dear," Weatherby said, walking in without being invited.

"Father, what can I do for you?" Elizabeth sighed, knowing he was only here because of King Henry.

"His Majesty would like you to accompany him and his men on their hunting outing today." Indeed, she had been right.

This one matter Elizabeth did not object to. Though she did not desire to go with the King, a hunt may very well be fun, a type of adventure a woman did not often get. Besides, maybe some fresh air will do her good, and help her thoughts about one William Turner fade. "Very well, Father, that sounds lovely." She said with a smile.

--

Elizabeth, donning a simple green and gold dress and a brown coat that covered her neck, walked out into the castle's courtyard which led to the field and forests, accompanied by two guards. Elizabeth wore riding boots, brown gloves, and in her hair she wore a hair net, to keep her hair out of her face during the ride.

She walked over to the King, who was feeding a carrot to his beloved horse. When he heard footsteps, he turned to see her walking towards him and he smiled.

"Hello, Lady Elizabeth," he kissed her hand and she bowed her head.

"Your Majesty, I must thank you for inviting me. It was _much_ appreciated."

"Lady Elizabeth, I like to ride my horse fast and tough in a hunt; sometimes it is too intense for a woman. If you would like, you may ride with another one of my riders, a more gentle rider, as opposed to me. Though, it is your choice and if I must say so, I would defiantly enjoy your company."

"Who says I must ride with a man? May I not ride alone?"

"A gentle and delicate creature like yourself wishes to ride alone?" King Henry asked, stunned.

Elizabeth took a step back, offended at the King's thought that she couldn't ride alone. "Your Majesty, I have been riding horses since I was but thirteen years of age. I am wholly capable of riding on my own."

The King smirked at her independence and motioned for a servant to come to him. "Fetch Lady Elizabeth a horse from the stables. Get the older and smaller, calm, horse that was used by my daughter when she was younger. The horse hasn't been ridden in years; it would do well for it to be taken out. I think it would fit Lady Elizabeth well." The servant nodded, and quickly went to carry out his order. King Henry gave Elizabeth a small wink and then he walked away, going to talk to some of his men.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she looked after him, a look of distain on her face. With a huff, she sat down on a small stone bench, an unhappy look on her face. She watched as the servants led out large horses for the men, and she looked at them with a pout on her face.

Then King Henry came over, followed by a man. She looked at them, but the man had his head down, not giving her a clear look of his face.

"Lady Elizabeth, I believe you know Sir William Turner." And then at the mention of his name by the King, the man had to raise his head. Indeed, it was Sir William Turner.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I certainly do." She said.

"Since you are riding alone, Sir William Turner will be with you while we ride, so neither you nor us will have to worry about you falling behind." He then took a look behind him and smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I see that the saddle is now on my horse. We'll be leaving in a matter of minutes." Then he left to go mount his horse.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Will said quietly.

Elizabeth stayed quiet. If she couldn't avoid him, the next best thing she could do was to not talk to him. Will opened his mouth to respond to her silence when the servant came over, clutching the reins of a small, white, old stallion.

The servant and Will both offered their hands to help her up onto the horse, but she ignored both, and hiking up her dress, she climbed onto the horse on her own. After the other men mounted their horses, the dogs were released and they set out on the hunt.

Elizabeth sat atop the old horse, named Edgar. He was small, and looked to have possibly been born too early to be the usual size. He was the type of horse that was used for noble children, or to pull light loads or small carriages. He had belonged to Princess Mary, from the King's first marriage. But as the young Princess Mary grew, so did the young stallion.

The other men had gone ahead, but as much as Elizabeth encouraged her horse to run, he kept at a trot. Will, doing as instructed by the King, kept his horse at a trot next to Elizabeth.

They had been sauntering along in the open field for about half an hour, and were too far behind to see the men hunt. It was quiet; the only noises were the wind in the trees, and the faint sound of dogs barking.

Elizabeth had kept her eyes in front of her, not daring to look at Will, though Will often took a glance at her, utterly confused as to why she was not speaking.

"It's a beautiful day," Will said, trying to make polite conversation.

He was met by silence.

"That's quite a beautiful dress you have on." Possibly a compliment would break her silence, he thought.

More silence.

"The King seems to have taking a liking to you. He doesn't invite just any woman to come along on hunts."

This time he was met with more than silence. Elizabeth let out a deep, distressed sigh at the mention of the King. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to bring him up, Will thought.

Will stayed silent, thinking of something else to say, something that would not upset her.

"How do you think the hunt is going?"

"Oh, Will." She finally spoke, disregarding her own decision to not say a word to him. "Please, go up ahead with the others; join the hunt. I obviously can't go any faster and it would just be so much easier to not be around you right now."

"But…" Will began, but was abruptly caught off by Elizabeth.

"Will, I'm completely capable of being alone. Anyhow, wouldn't you rather participate in the hunt, rather than stay here with me?"

"Elizabeth, I would much rather be with you."

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head in obvious mental torment. "Will, don't do this." She pulled on Edgar's reins, halting his trot, and Will did the same to his horse. "It's too much to bare. We can't keep going on like this, Will. You are to marry my good friend

and I have the King. Do you have any idea what would happen if anyone were to find out about any of this. What it would do to us; to others as well?"

"Elizabeth, I know it's not proper and it's very dangerous, but I know what I feel for you and I know you feel the same about me." Elizabeth sniffed back a tear and shook her head, trying to deny her feelings, but to no avail. "Don't reject your feelings, don't push them aside. Please, Elizabeth, don't tell me there's not a chance, I beg of you."

"Will, no! Be sensible. There's no hope between you and I, and it's best you realize that now." Elizabeth looked at him with sad eyes. She once again sniffed back a couple tears before shaking her head.

Without warning, she quickly hopped from her horse and started towards a patch of woods near them. Will quickly followed, running after her.

"Where are running off too?" He asked, incredulously.

"I just…I need to think. Please, leave me be," she walked briskly into the forest.

He kept following her, making sure she was safe and did not come upon any danger, but slowed his pace to give her some space. He had a good enough view of her to see the direction she went, and the imprints in the ground, made from her shoes, were easily detectible.

Elizabeth shoved her way through branches. She kept walking faster, but the more she walked, the more out of breath she felt. She began heaving heavily, but did not slow her speed.

Soon her head began to throb, and her world was spinning. She tried to focus her eyes, but found she could not. She felt sick and suddenly she felt very, very hot. As she paced through the forest, her hands moved to her coat, untying and throwing it over her arm. She then put her hands to her bodice, trying to find the ties, thinking that the corset was the problem for her not breathing. However, her hands failed, and then she came to a small clearing, where a little brook lay. Abandoning her attempts at untying her bodice, she ran towards the stream and dropped to her knees. She put her hands in the water and took a drink, hoping the water would calm her, but it too failed. Elizabeth stood, and she felt even more lightheaded.

Then everything went black.

--

Will treaded through the dirt and trees, following Elizabeth's footsteps, for he had lost her a while back. He felt awful after his conversation with Elizabeth. She truly did not want anything to do with him. Perhaps if this was what she really wanted, he would let it be. Will loved her, and he only wanted her to be happy. He just wished she would be happy with him.

Will then came to a clearing where a small stream was. He noticed something slumped onto the ground, and it took him a moment to focus on what it was. When he realized what, or who, was lying there, he gasped and ran over to her.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, kneeling down and placing her head in his lap. "Elizabeth, speak to me," he said more urgently. Not getting a response, he stood; taking her in his arms and quickly making his way back out to the field.

Once he was out of the forest, he yelled for help. The King and the other men, who were just barely in sight, were able to hear a faint yell, and they turned and all rode to Will and Elizabeth.

"What happened here?" King Henry demanded, jumping of off his horse and rushing over to them.

"She wished for a walk in the forest. I followed her, and when I found her, she was unconscious." Will explained, making the wise decision not to tell the King of their conversation.

"Lay her down as we ride back to the castle." The King ordered. The men placed her on the mat that was used for carrying large game or injured hunters. They lead a slow walk back towards the castle.

--

Elizabeth laid in bed. She had awoken a few times, not knowing where she was and not processing what was going on around her, and she often had trouble breathing, but then she would fall back asleep. Will, not being permitted to go into the room and see her personally, kept close by, outside of the door.

Weatherby, King Henry, and the physician were all sitting together, discussing Elizabeth's health.

"Will my daughter be all right?" Weatherby asked, worriedly.

"Yes, Sir Swann, I do believe so."

The King, who had been in silent until now, finally spoke up. "Is there a chance that it is the sweating sickness?" He asked, fear evident in his voice. Weatherby quickly turned to look at the King, then shot his glance to the physician, waiting for an answer.

"No, Your Majesty. While that was my first thought, she does not have all the symptoms, and the sweating has not occurred yet, which, by this point in her illness, it has in other cases. I believe it is a mild case of the flu, and she may have also come under some stress or frustration that may have caused it to worsen; possibly what caused her distressful breathing. My best advise is to keep her abed and keep her calm and unbothered until she is restored to her complete health."

The King nodded his head slowly, and Weatherby's eyes shone with relief. "Thank you, thank you," he took the physician's hand in both of his, shaking it and showing his gratitude. "May I see her now?" Weatherby asked hopefully, for he had not been allowed to see her until they discussed her condition with the physician, lest her condition was infectious.

"Of course, Sir Swann," he smiled and nodded.

Weatherby bowed to the King and quickly dismissed himself. He made his way to Elizabeth's bed chambers, and was surprised to see Will sitting outside the door.

"Why, Sir Turner, whatever are you doing here?"

"Sir, I just hoped to learn of Elizabeth's condition. I was with her when she fell unconscious and it would most greatly put my mind at ease to know how well she is doing."

"You are a very kind man, Sir Turner. I've just been informed that she will be fine; 'tis simply a case of the flu. Not a worrisome case either. Stress or frustration may have worsened it, but, thank goodness, it is nothing fatal."

Will let out a deep breath of relief. Truthfully, he had not only wanted to stay in order to be assured she was doing well, but he also wanted to see her and be by her side. Although he had resolved to not woo her any longer, for she did not wish him to, he still couldn't erase his love and fear for her health. But now that Weatherby was here, he felt that it was best to leave.

"Thank you, Sir." He smiled, and turned around and left.

--

Yay, another chapter!

Also, I got a review saying that the EIC was created in the 1600s, and I know they did. But there wasn't too big of a time difference between this story and then, and I thought that would fit James Norington.

I also got a review saying that the famous portrait of Henry VIII by Hans Holbein, which is a portrait of him the way most people know him as looking, was created in 1536, at the end of Henry and Anne's marriage, which is around when this story takes place. I didn't know that the portrait was created then, and everything else I've heard or read about him said that it wasn't until Jane Seymour when he became the Henry we know. But the portrait is more accurate, so I guess that by now he would have been at least on the way to becoming big, and gross. But oh well, too late. Besides, I guess the handsome Henry fits a bit better in this story.

Anyway, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_The room was dark. Rain pattered against the window. Elizabeth stood at the window, nude and slightly covered with a small sheet. Then two strong arms, belonging to a man, wrapped around her waist from behind. She didn't turn around, instead she leant her head back, resting it against the man's chest and closed her eyes in serenity. _

_His hands sneaked inside the sheet and began massaging her stomach. Elizabeth let out a moan, and at her moan, the man smirked and moved his hands upward. When his hands reached their destination, Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and she let out a gasp. In one swift motion, Elizabeth turned around and crashed her lips onto his. They were locked in a fiery, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Elizabeth found herself staring into the deep brown eyes that belonged to Will. _

_Will grabbed Elizabeth's hips and pulled her against him. He lead a trail of kisses from her forehead, to her temple, to her cheek, down her jaw, and then stopped at her neck, where he began to suck and nibble at her skin. She let out a loud moan and taking this as encouragement, Will pushed the sheet off of her body, sending a shiver through her body. Will then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her up against the wall and she inhaled at the sudden coldness of the wall against her back. Her hands ran down his chest, farther and farther down until she reached the waistband of his breaches. He let out a deep groan and gave her another deep kiss. As he pulled away, she whimpered. He rested his forehead on hers and took her face into one of his hands, while the other helped support her, keeping her from falling. _

"_Elizabeth," he whispered. _

"_Will," she whispered back as she leaned her head forward, eager for another kiss. _

"_Elizabeth," this time it wasn't him who said it. Elizabeth did not know where the voice was coming from, but then it came again. "Elizabeth."_

Elizabeth's eye snapped open. She groggily blinked her eyes as her father was brought into focus. She could now hear him clearly calling her name.

"My dear, are you alright? You were moaning in your sleep."

"Oh, was I? I'm sorry father; it was just a bad dream. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's quite all right, darling, as long as you're well."

Elizabeth had been restricted to her bed for the past week, so the physicians could keep a close watch on her to be assured that she was, in fact, not ill. It was also a precautionary measure to keep her from getting frustrated or agitated.

Weatherby was by her side as much as he could; whenever he could get away from his work. King Henry had visited her once, and a few of the ladies-in-waiting had come to see her. Catherine was with her almost all day, unless she was needed by the Queen. Will came as well; anytime he had a suitable excuse he would come, though Elizabeth always knew the true reason he had come.

Elizabeth wanted to talk to him alone, however that was unlikely, for it would not be proper for him to be with her unsupervised in the state she was in. Within the week she had been bedridden, Elizabeth had had much time to think; often thinking of Will. Her mind told her that it was wrong, but how her heart longed to be with him. Her dreams were filled with visions of him, many like the dream she had just been awoken from. Then a few days ago, after many minutes, hours, and days of thinking it over, of her mind and heart fighting over the right course of action, she had decided that she need to be with Will. Never mind the consequences. Now all she had to do was make her true feelings known to him.

"I spoke to the physician and he said your confinement to your bed shall be lifted today. He believes you are rested enough and you are not ill, so you may be up and about today." Weatherby said.

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. "That's brilliant, Father. I honestly thought I'd go mad if I were here any longer."

Weatherby smiled and nodded. "Well, you should get up now and start getting ready. Today is All Hallows Eve and there is a magnificent banquet to celebrate. I will come to escort you at half past six. Goodbye, dear, and I'm so pleased that you are well." He said sincerely, kissing the top of her head.

Elizabeth smiled. Though her father was a serious man, wanting to excel in the world; both in Court, and wealth wise and he would do just about anything to get it, she knew he really did love her and he only wanted what's best for her. She knew this was why he encouraged the relationship with the King.

Elizabeth got out of bed and stretched, enjoying the feel of her feet against the floor and her legs out stretched. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall and read that it was past three in the afternoon. She had slept constantly during her bed rest, as there was not much else to do and, strangely, being in a bed all week defiantly tired her out more than she would have thought. The maids passed her, carrying buckets of water to the washroom. When they were finished, Margaret came in to help her bathe and get dressed for the banquet.

Once again, Elizabeth had to endure the disdainful comments from her governess.

"Deary, you are so pale! My goodness and your hair is such a mess," Margaret muttered as she pulled at her hair and drenched it in water.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I've been bed ridden all week. I've hardly been able the chance to bathe."

Margaret huffed, mumbling something about it being inexcusable

--

Elizabeth walked into the banquet hall with her father. The room was decorated beautifully for the occasion. Not as many candles were lit as usual, casting a slight dim in the room, giving it an eerie feel for the occasion. Gold and black covered the room and people were on the dance floor, guiding about the room. They all wore beautiful masks, concealing their identities. The tables were set with red, orange, and brown leaves and the centerpieces were wooden skulls and pumpkins. It was the most splendid festivity Elizabeth had seen in her life.

The women all were wearing elegant dresses, many in dark colors. Most of the men wore black outfits, and many of them even were wearing capes as well.

Elizabeth gleamed in a stunning dark red dress that had a deep, square neckline with large black ruffles. The petticoat was black with red jewels that matched the rest of the dress. The sleeves hung down low, with a touch of black lace and she wore a red French hood to match her dress. Covering her eyes was a bejeweled mask, which she held in place with a small stick.

They ate a fine meal, and before people went back to dance, King Henry stood, and walked out onto the empty dance floor. As he stood in the open, all eyes on him, he cleared his throat.

"Attention! Her Majesty and I would like to wish everybody a happy All Hallows Eve. One this, the night when souls come back from the land of the dead, I do hope you enjoy this banquet. Please eat, dance, and have fun!" Everybody clapped and he walked off, back to his meal as the people began to dance.

Elizabeth watched as they spun around on the dance floor. She sat alone, having been alone for the entire banquet. Usually she would be with Catherine, but Catherine had come down with a fever that morning and was not able to come to the banquet. Elizabeth's view of the dancing was blocked when a body came to stand in front of her.

Elizabeth looked up from her chair to see herself looking at a man with a black mask and cape, and it took her a moment to realize it was Will. Once she realized it was him, her breath caught in her throat. "Oh, hello, Will."

"Good evening, Elizabeth. I wish to dance, however Catherine is ill therefore I am left without a dance partner. Do you think you may be able to help me with my predicament?" He smirked, his eyes twinkling.

Elizabeth smiled. "Is that an offer to dance?"

"I suppose it is, Lady Elizabeth." Will offered her his hand and she took it and smiled.

The two walked out to the dance floor as a new song began as well as a new dance. They danced along with the others, moving in circles around the floor.

"You look radiant," Will whispered in her ear as they danced. Elizabeth blushed and slightly hid her face, causing a small chuckle from Will.

When the music ended, Elizabeth said in a quiet voice, "Come with me; I need to talk with you." Cautiously, she led him across the room, looking around to make sure nobody was watching them. Finding that they were safe, Elizabeth and Will slipped into the corridor right outside the banquet hall.

"Elizabeth, where are we going?" Will asked.

"Quiet!" Elizabeth hissed. She continued to lead him down the hall, until they came to a door. Elizabeth poked her head inside the room, finding that it was empty. She pulled him inside and shut the door quietly.

"Whatever are we doing in here?" Will asked, looking around. He hadn't ever been in this room before, but judging by the fabric and half sewn dresses around the room, he knew it was one of the rooms where the seamstress worked in.

"We need to talk…about our situation."

"Our situation?" Will raised his eyebrows, anxious to hear what she had to say about it.

"Will, I want to be with you." Immediately, his eyes lit up. "But Will, this will be really complicated and I don't know how we'll make it work, I just know I need it to, because I need you."

"I need you as well, and I promise everything will be alright. Nobody need know about us." Will stepped forward and took Elizabeth's small, delicate hand in his two strong ones. He tenderly placed a gentle kiss to her palm, causing her to smile.

He then brought his hands to her cheeks, cradling her face in his hands. He pulled her close, and lowered his lips, just centimeters away from hers. "Elizabeth," he breathed before closing the gap between them.

Elizabeth felt the blood rushing through her veins as their lips touched in an ardent, desire-filled kiss. She felt his tongue running over her lips and she readily parted them. One of his hands left her face, moving it to her lower back and pulling her even closer to him. Their bodies were flush against each other as they continued their hungry kiss. Her hands were in his hair, twirling her fingers in his curls. They only parted when the need for air became demanding. They rested their foreheads against each other and both were grinning. Elizabeth thought back to her earlier dream, and was almost positive this was a dream as well, but as she felt his skin against her's, she knew it was no dream. Will moved his hand to wipe away a stray hair from Elizabeth's face and he pushed it back under her hood.

"We best be getting back to the banquet; somebody will realize that we are missing." Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes, we ought to." Will whispered back, though neither of them moved. Finally, Elizabeth began to pull away, but Will took hold of her shoulders, holding her to him. "One more kiss," then without a response from Elizabeth, he once again took her lips with his own, this time in a soft, tender kiss.

--

Meanwhile, Bess had been dancing with her husband, the Duke of Cornwall, when she caught sight of Will and Elizabeth leaving the room together. She watched as Elizabeth looked around the room, presumably making certain nobody was watching them. As Elizabeth's eyes moved to the dance floor, Bess quickly adverted her eyes, and looked back to see Elizabeth and Will walking out of the door.

When the song ended, Bess politely excused herself and left the room as well. "Elizabeth?" She called, but did not see her.

She began to walk down the corridor, looking for any sign of the two. As she walked she passed a closed door. She didn't think twice about it until she heard a noise coming from there. She heard a man whisper 'Elizabeth'. Slowly and quietly, she pushed the door open without being heard and she gasped when she saw what was happening. Elizabeth was in a deep kiss with Sir William Turner. Bess knew he was engaged to Lady Catherine Hamilton and, of course, about Elizabeth and King Henry. She continued to watch their passionate kiss, not knowing what to do as her brain seemed to freeze.

"We best be getting back to the banquet; somebody will realize that we are missing." It wasn't until Bess heard Elizabeth mutter these words that she was shaken out of her reverie. She quickly made her way out of the corridor and back into the banquet hall.

"You're back, my love. Come, let's dance!" Bess' husband said enthusiastically when he saw that she had come back. The husband and wife continued to dance, and Bess saw over his shoulder as the two sneaked back in, unnoticed by all others. She watched as the two separated ways, and continued on with the celebration as if nothing had happened between them.

--

The next morning, Elizabeth sat by Catherine's bedside. As Catherine picked at the fruit that was brought to her that morning, Elizabeth told her about the banquet the night before.

"Oh, how I wish I could have gone." Catherine sighed before plucking a grape off of its vine and eating it. "Did anything exciting happen?"

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably, thinking of what had occurred between her and Will. "No, actually. It was simply an average banquet. A brilliant banquet, though. It was beautiful and the dancing was quite enjoyable."

"Well I'm glad you had fun, even if I was stuck in bed all night."

"I'm sorry you weren't there," she lied. In truth, Elizabeth was grateful Catherine wasn't there. If she hadn't been there, she wouldn't have been able to be with Will. "Anyhow, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling quite alright now, actually." Catherine smiled. Then they heard the loud slam of the door, before Bess marched in. "Bess, what a surprise!"

"Hello, Catherine. Are you well?"

"Yes, much better than yesterday. It's so nice of you to come by."

"I'm sorry but to tell the truth, Catherine, I didn't come by to see you. The servants said Elizabeth was in here with you and I desperately need to speak to her. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Catherine smiled and waved to Elizabeth as she and Bess walked out.

Bess and Elizabeth walked to the privacy of Elizabeth's room. A maid was in the room and Bess quickly shooed her out and locked the door.

"What is wrong with you, Bess?" Elizabeth asked, concerned about the woman's behavior.

"I saw you," she said urgently, getting straight to the point.

"You saw me? Whatever are you talking about?"

"You and Will. Last night; I saw you two in that room after you left the celebration."

Elizabeth's hand flew to her open mouth. "Please, Bess…"

"What is wrong with you, Elizabeth? Do you not understand how dangerous this is? It's treacherous and deceitful. He is betrothed to Catherine; your closest friend and you have a prior commitment with King Henry!"

"Bess, I do not need a lecture; I know what I'm doing! He and I have a connection like no other. Bess…I think I may love him."

Bess sighed, exasperated. "You _can't_ love him."

"I understand that I _shouldn't_ but, I believe I do."

Bess was silent for many moments before finally speaking. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, Bess. Truly, I do." Once again silence spread over them. They were both looking at the floor, feeling very awkward. Finally, Elizabeth spoke, so quiet it was barely audible. "Are you going to tell anybody?"

"I promise I won't. I just caution you to be careful."

Elizabeth let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, thank you!" Elizabeth quickly hugged Bess with an enormous smile before leaving the room. Bess watched Elizabeth as she walked away and she shook her head, worried for the younger girl.

--

Yay, Will and Elizabeth are finally together! I know, it took seven chapters, but better late than never, right? Please review!

Also, I learned that during this time, they used to celebrate All Hallows Eve (Halloween), in November instead of October. So I thought it would be a good idea to put in a holiday so you would know when the story is now. Because even I was getting confused as to around which month it would be in now and I kept having to go back to previous chapters and look. So this is sometime in November. Just clearing things up a little, for some people who may have gotten confused (like me) lol.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Elizabeth sat on a stone bench in the courtyard. It was the morning of the first of December, and a beautiful snow covered the ground. It was quiet, as nobody else was outside because of the cold. However, Elizabeth loved the cold and she loved the snow. It was her favorite time of year.

As she sat enjoying the cold weather, she was reading a book. She was so wrapped up in her book that she didn't notice when somebody had sat next to her.

"If you stay in the cold much longer, you may become ill," Will said, startling her. She smiled a warm smile when she looked at him.

She closed her book and set it in her lap before talking. "I just love the winter time. Look at all this beautiful snow," she said, motioning to the white blanket covering the grass. "Have you ever seen a sight more beautiful?"

"Yes, I have." Will said meaningfully, keeping his eyes on Elizabeth, not sparing a single glance at the snow.

Elizabeth looked at him. She ducked her head and a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. Will's hand came under her chin and tilted it, forcing her to look at him. Then he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. Elizabeth smiled against his lips, not thinking, but when he began to slip his tongue into her mouth, though, she came to her senses and pushed him away, gasping.

"What?" Will questioned, looking at her with a confused, furrowed brow.

"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked. "What were you thinking; somebody may see!" She looked at him with wide, frightened eyes and her lip pouted.

Will chuckled. "How adorable you are when you worry." He smiled, shaking his head. "My dear, nobody is here. Nobody can see us."

"But anybody can come out at any moment. _And_ there are several windows looking out on the courtyard. It is too dangerous to do this here."

Will sighed. "Very well, then. I'm terribly sorry, love." He looked down at his hands and Elizabeth could tell her was disappointed, but then his face lit up once more. "Come with me."

"What? Come with you where?"

"Just come," Will smiled as he led her away.

Elizabeth knew they couldn't show affection in public, but she still wanted to feel his lips on hers. That single, small kiss had lit a fire in her and she needed Will to extinguish it. So she followed without word and without protesting.

He led her through corridors that she hadn't seen before, into a wing of the palace that she had never been into before. Finally Will opened a door and they came to a stop in a beautiful, large room.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth whispered, not sure if anybody else was around.

"No need to stay quiet. We are in my private bed chambers. This wing of the palace holds the chambers of the King's men."

"Where's everybody else? What if somebody comes in looking for you?"

"That won't happen. Everybody is in a conference with His Majesty. He needs to have a serious discussion about something or other; some vital matter, so we need not worry."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "Then why aren't you there? If you are not there, won't he send a servant looking for you?"

"His Majesty said that I alone do not need to be there. He wants to have a private conversation with me later on about the events at this meeting, so there is no need for me to be there."

Elizabeth was quiet, seemingly racking her brain for something that could interrupt them or endanger their secret. Thinking of nothing, she finally looked at him. "So it is safe?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, it is safe." Will whispered next to her ear as he moved closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. Elizabeth smiled as his lips kissed her ear before he moved his lips to take her own with his.

The kiss was short and sweet and when they broke apart, Will's hand caressed her cheek and then his thumb pulled on her lip slightly. She looked him in the eyes, and saw nothing but love and adoration in his dark brown orbs. Their lips were centimeters apart, but did not touch, much to Elizabeth annoyance.

"You're breathtaking." Will said. Elizabeth giggled, but then pulled his face down, causing his lips to crash onto hers.

This kiss was fiery and desperate. Will's hands wandered her back as her's ran through his hair. As they kissed, Will maneuvered them around the room, stopping when Elizabeth was pushed up against his desk. He jerked his hips into her's and she gasped, parting from the kiss. But she quickly recovered and began to kiss his jaw. Meanwhile, Will had tilted his neck, giving her better access to his jaw, and he leaned his forehead down to her shoulder and began gently sucking.

When Elizabeth began getting bothered by the edge of the desk being jammed into her back, she pulled away from Will and began to push the clutter on his desk out of the way. Will chuckled as she got frustrated with his messy desk, but then she slid up and sat on it. She then kissed him on his lips again, causing an abrupt stop to his chuckles.

Will's hand slid up the skirts of Elizabeth's dress and he began lightly massaging her thigh. Her head rolled back and she let out a moan. Elizabeth then sat up straight, and took one of his hands, leading them to the ties on the back of her dress. She began untying them, but he hesitated. He realized what she wanted now, but that was never his intention when he brought her to his chambers.

"Elizabeth…" he choked out, his voice now faltering.

"Will," she hissed, interrupting him, "take me now."

"Elizabeth, are you certain?"

"Yes, Will." She looked at him with a burning lust in his eyes.

Slowly he nodded and picked her up, carrying her in his arms. He carried her to his bed and laid her down before lying down on top of her and continuing to kiss her.

--

Will and Elizabeth lay in Will's bed after making love. Elizabeth rested her head on Will's chest as she played with his fingers, entwining them with her own. Will's arm was wrapped around her waist tightly, keeping her close to him. For the most part they were silent, but every so often Will would whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Will looked down at her and smiled at the sight before him. Her long, golden-brown hair was matted and damp. Her full, pink lips that he loved to kiss were parted for breath. Her face was flushed and her forehead glistened with sweat. She looked a mess but to him, she had never looked more beautiful than she did when they had just made love.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly and she shifted to look up at him. He smiled at her and pushed a lock of beautiful hair out of her face. He leaned in and placed a kiss to the tip of her nose. Then she closed her eyes as he kissed both of her eyelids. Then he kissed her lips softly and delicately.

After their kiss, she continued to look up at him with her big, brown eyes that made him melt. And when he looked at them he couldn't help the words that he spoke next.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he breathed.

She was silent for a few moments, and her silence scared Will. Did she not love him? He knew that she may not love him, but he still wanted her to know how he felt. But now that he had said it, her silence made him feel humiliated.

But in truth, she did love him. But when she heard him say it too, her breath got caught in her throat. She was filled with pure happiness, but she couldn't seem to form words. But when she saw his face and the heartbreak she saw in his eyes, it broke her heart.

"I love _you_, Will," she whispered, barely finding her voice. As a smile grew across Will's face, a smile grew across her's as well.

--

That evening, Will stood still with his hands behind his back and looking at his feet as King Henry paced back and forth, telling him of the events of the meeting. The meeting was to discuss farther about the treaty with Ireland.

"The Irish are considering withdrawing the treaty. As it so happens, Spain has offered them a treaty as well. If the Irish accepts their treaty, then England will be isolated. Ireland will be under the Spanish Crown and France still refuses to accept our offer for a treaty. You must go back to Ireland and convince them to sign _our_ treaty." King Henry explained.

"I must go back to Ireland?" Will's head snapped up to look at the King.

"Yes. During the meeting we discussed this and it is our only option. We will prepare for you to be gone for up to a year; that should be sufficient time to sway their decision in our favor. I understand you are betrothed to Lady Catherine Hamilton. I also know the wedding has already been postponed during your last visit to Ireland; therefore I am prepared to arrange the wedding within a week."

"Your Majesty, that is not necessary."

"Sir Turner, I insist. You are my most loyal and trusted diplomat. A grand wedding is the least I can do. I will not let you decline my offer." King Henry chuckled joyously.

Will gave in and nodded his head. "Thank, Your Majesty. I'm sure it will be magnificent."

King Henry continued to laugh and he slapped Will on the back. "The wedding will take place in a week, then the morning after your wedding night," King Henry winked at Will with a smirk, "you will leave for Ireland."

"Yes, Sir." Will nodded before taking his leave.

--

Elizabeth was sitting in Queen Anne's rooms with the other ladies-on-waiting. She was in a deep conversation with one of the women when Catherine walked over.

"Elizabeth, do you think I can take you away from your conversation?"

Elizabeth gave an apologetic smile to the woman she had been talking to, and then walked away with Catherine.

"I have some rather grim news." Catherine sighed.

Elizabeth looked at her friend with concern. "What is it, Catherine?"

"Will is being sent back to Ireland for a year," Catherine told her sadly.

Elizabeth's face fell and her heart broke. "He is? A whole year?"

"Yes. But there's brighter news! His Majesty is arranging a grand wedding for us. It is to take place a week from today. But then he has to leave straight away the next day. But I'm getting married…_soon_! I'm so excited!"

"In the course of only seven days, you and he will be married and he will leave?" At the news of their sudden marriage and Will's quick departure, she could not help the tears that began to form.

"Yes!" Then Catherine's face fell and a sad look crossed it. "Elizabeth, are you crying?"

"I…I must leave now," and without another word, Elizabeth rushed out.

Elizabeth tried to remember the way Will had led her earlier that day. She hurried down the corridor, trying to keep the tears from falling. She was breathing heavily and was continually wiping the tears from her red eyes. She found her way through the men's chambers, ignoring the looks she was getting. Then she came to a familiar door and pounded on it.

"Enter," she heard Will answer. She walked in and slammed the door loudly.

Will was sitting at his desk, reading over papers. But when he heard the loud slam of the door he looked up. "What on earth…" he began, but then he saw that it was Elizabeth. He looked at her red, puffy face.

Before he could make his way over to her, she spoke, "Is it true?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Is what true? Elizabeth, what is wrong?" Will walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Elizabeth was too choked up to speak and when tears fell, Will wiped them away. "Elizabeth, my love, tell me. Please."

"Catherine told me you will be marrying her and then leaving for Ireland in a week's time. You will be gone for a year."

Will shifted uncomfortably. "It is true," he confirmed reluctantly.

"But we've _just_…," Elizabeth began, but couldn't continue. Sobs choked out and she began to weep uncontrollably. "It…it's still new. You and I…we've…we've just"

Will quickly gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head as she buried her head into his chest. "I know. I know, my love. Time will pass and we will be together again."

Elizabeth sniffed as her tears subsided. She looked up at him and he took her face into his hands. He used his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears away. She then looked at the wall thoughtfully. "By the time you'll be back…I shall be married. We'll both have a spouse and it will be harder to be together."

"Elizabeth…"

"And who knows what will happen? I still have time to bear the King's child. If I do, when you get back not only will I be wedded but I'll be Queen. If I'm Queen, then it will be _impossible_ for us to be together."

"Elizabeth," Will said sternly, turning her head so she was forced to look at him, while his hands still cupped her face. Tear began to sting his eyes, but he would not let them fall. He was determined to be strong for Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I love you and nothing is impossible. I swear to you this; I will return and I will love you. No matter what threatens our love, it will not stop it. I would go to the ends of the earth, I would go to hell itself and back, just to keep you in my heart and nobody is going to change that. No husband and no wife and not even a King. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth nodded, but the tears began to fall again. She clung onto Will for dear life, wanting to never let go. "I love you," although her words were muffled by his shirt, Will heard her and hugged her tighter.

"I love you, too. Always and forever."

--

Aw…Will's being sent to Ireland. Sad. When I first started writing this story, this wasn't my original plan, but then I just recently thought of this and thought it would make a better, more interesting story. Plus, if I was still going with the original idea, the story would pretty much be over by now. But now there's gonna be a few more chapters. I don't know how many though…but be happy I thought of this! Although, you may not be too happy with some of events coming up…you'll see…

Anyway…Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"We have come here today, before God and the King, to join Sir William Turner and Lady Catherine Howard in Holy Matrimony. If there are any before us who have reason to believe these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your tongue," the priest spoke as Will and Catherine stood before him.

Elizabeth wanted so much to speak out, but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. So she stood in the crowd as she watched her love exchange marriage vows and kiss Catherine, being declared 'Man and Wife'.

She felt her heart thumbing wildly against her chest. A lump grew in her throat as tears weld up in her eyes. It seemed that all she had done in the past week was cry. Cry for loosing Will to Catherine, and to Ireland. She wasn't ignorant; she knew his marriage would come sometime, she knew what she was getting herself into. But it wasn't supposed to be so quickly. She thought she would have time to get used to the fact that he would be a married man. But then it was thrust upon her.

As Will stood up in front of everybody in Court, his face was stone. He did not smile, neither did he frown or scowl. His expression was unreadable. As were his eyes; they were empty. His mind was not on the words the priest spoke; it was on Elizabeth. He had to restrain himself from turning to look at her. Not only would it interrupt the ceremony, but he couldn't stand the thought of her face; the look on it was bound to kill him inside.

After the ceremony, Will and Catherine walked down the isle together. The crowd cheered and Catherine smiled brightly. But Will was silent, and he bowed his head to keep from looking at Elizabeth.

Later on, there was a splendid reception. Delicious food was served, King Henry gave a speech, and of course, there was dancing.

The newly wed couples slowed their steps on the dance floor as the music came to a stop. Everyone clapped, and each set of couples bowed to each other. Catherine and Will then made their ways to the posh chairs that had been set up for them at the front of the room.

Catherine sighed, "I think I need a bit a rest. That was quite a bit of dancing," she giggled. Will only nodded, forcing a small smile, however Catherine didn't seem to notice. What she did notice, however, was King Henry talking to Elizabeth. "I wonder what they're talking about," Catherine pointed to the two, who were across the room. But she just shrugged it off, paying her mind to the rest of the party.

Will, though, kept a close, weary eye on the two.

--

Elizabeth had been talking with Bess when King Henry interrupted them. The King waved Bess away, signaling he wanted to talk with Elizabeth alone. She quickly bowed her head and left.

"Lady Elizabeth, you are quite beautiful today." King Henry looked her up and down, noticing her elegant blush pink dress with pearls garnishing it.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Elizabeth said, bowing to him.

King Henry slightly tilted her head up to look at him. His fingers under her chin, he leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I want to see you tonight." Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat, but she managed a nod. "Good. Come see me after this celebration is over."

As he walked away, Elizabeth looked over to see Will staring at her with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. She thought about going to talk to him, but instead she turned on her heals and walked in the opposite direction.

--

Elizabeth walked into King Henry's bed chambers. When she walked in, he was only in his breeches and a thin, cotton shirt. When he saw her, he smiled seductively. Elizabeth walked in and bowed before him. When she got up, she was taken aback by how close he was.

His hand came up to her face, and he began caressing her cheek. Elizabeth stood still and for the longest while, he did not say anything.

Instead, without warning, he pulled her closer and began kissing her neck. He ran his hands down her back, making her tense when he cupped her behind. He moved his lips from her neck to her own lips. His lusty, vicious kiss was more akin to him trying to devour her, rather then kiss her.

When he pulled away from her, he leaned down to whisper in a husky voice, "I'm sorry I have not asked you here as of late; _truly_ sorry," and to add to his point, his hand, which remain on her behind, pinched her slightly, causing Elizabeth to jump. "But I have missed you." King Henry chuckled deeply when Elizabeth blushed.

His hand traveled away from her back, and rested on her abdomen. When he felt her flat stomach, he sighed. "It has been over a month, yet not the slightest sign of a child."

"Your Majesty, as you have said it has only been a little over a month; there is still time. I very well may be with child now. There is no need to worry." Elizabeth explained plainly, though truly, she did not believe she had conceived a child. But she felt it best to lie to him.

King Henry nodded, seemingly understanding. He then pulled her to the bed, pushing off the robe she was wearing, revealing her night shift. King Henry sat and pulled Elizabeth onto his lap. Elizabeth winced as he maneuvered her so she was straddling him. As he ran his hand up her thigh, she imagined he was Will. His hand then slipped under her shift. He guided it up her hip and waist, pulling the shift up with him.

_Will, Will. It's just Will. _Elizabeth thought as he rubbed her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and an image of Will entered her mind. The image made her smile, but as she thought of Will, she thought of Will and Catherine and that they very likely were doing just as she and King Henry are. It was then that she was brought back to the reality of King Henry.

--

Meanwhile, Will quietly stepped out of the bed that he was sharing with his new wife that night. He looked over at her and saw that she was still sleeping soundly, her naked body covered by a sheet. He quickly pulled on his breeches and a shirt. He made his way to the door, and taking another glance to assure that Catherine was still sleeping, he made his way out.

Carefully, he sneaked the way to Elizabeth's bed chamber. He prayed the door was not locked, and happily finding it wasn't, he silently opened the door. He crept through the sitting room and was surprised to find that her bed was empty. Will was momentarily confused as to where she could possibly be, but then he remembered seeing King Henry talking to her, and thinking of no other possible explanation, slumped down on her bed.

For a moment, Will was about to go back to his own bed, but then decided to wait. He wasn't sure whether she would be back at night or in the morning, but this night would be his last chance to be with her and if there was a possibility she would be back, then he would wait. He lay on the bed, though careful as to not get too comfortable and fall asleep.

--

Elizabeth was lying in bed next to King Henry and she had the fur blanket pulled up to her neck. She looked over to him and saw that the blanket was around his feet, giving her a clear shot of him and she quickly diverted her eyes. His body was glistening with sweat and his arm was flung over his eyes.

"Leave." She heard him say. She looked over and saw one of his arms was still over his eyes, as his other hand was shooing her away. Without a word, she got out of bed, pulled her night shift and robe on, before quickly making her way out.

She walked quickly though the dark hallway, her robe flying out behind her and her robe's hood over her head, to keep her identity hidden to any late onlookers. She walked into her bed chambers and removed her robe. She was prepared to get into her soft, warm bed and fall asleep when a body lying on her bed frightened her. The body stood and Elizabeth turned, running towards a desk and opening the top drawer, pulled out a dagger.

She pointed it towards him, and threatened, "Come nearer and I'll kill you!"

"Elizabeth," the voice whispered.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, trying to see better in the dark. "Will?" He moved closer until he was standing only mere inches away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the dagger onto the desk. "You scared me, Will."

"Where were you?" Will knew the answer, but it pained him. Though he knew he didn't have a right to be pained by it, he couldn't help the stab of jealousy that struck him.

"You know very well where I was." She replied rather coldly, not wanting to go into detail. Will huffed and turned away from her, slamming his hand down on the table. "Don't get upset, love," she sighed and moved her hand to rest on his back. His muscles were tense, but immediately relaxed at her touch.

"The thought of you with him is almost too much to bear," he admitted.

"I know, my love. But do not think that I was not aware that while I was bedding King Henry, _you_ were bedding Catherine. Do you not think _I_ am hurt by that as well?"

"Catherine is my _wife_. I am expected to bed her on our wedding night. You have known all along that I was to be married; you knew what was coming," Will said, finally turning to face her.

"And you have known all along that I was involved in intimacies with the King."

"Fucking King Henry.; he has enough bloody whores! Why does he need you as well?" He exclaimed, his eyes burning into her own.

"Are you saying I'm a whore?" She asked incredulously.

Will sighed and muttered, "of course not. You know I did not mean that."

She scoffed. "I'm having intimacies with both you and the King; I sound like a whore to me. All along I have thought that, but with you I thought it was more than that; only to find you think me a whore as well."

"Elizabeth, no! Please believe me; you are not a whore, certainly not to me. I _love_ you. I will love you until the day I die and beyond. You know this, I know you do." He had lowered his voice and had held her by her upper arms, keeping her close to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, love. Of course I know you love me. And I love you. I was simply overreacting. I know you did not mean anything by the words you said." She smiled apologetically as he leaned down to kiss her.

They both readily deepened the kiss. Will's hands moved to her waist and pulled her flush against him and she moaned into his mouth. Elizabeth felt her legs go limp and she wrapped her arms around his neck so she did not have to hold herself up. When they broke away from each other, Elizabeth continued to hold herself up with Will. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her waist. When he kissed her head, she began to kiss a trail along his jaw. When he kissed his chin, she looked up at him, to find him smiling down at her.

But when she looked him in the eyes, she froze. Hidden behind the love and lust in his darkened eyes remained a hint of jealousy and possessiveness. She found strength in her legs and pulled herself up, backing slightly away from him so they could look at each other properly.

"You are still thinking of King Henry and I, aren't you?" She asked knowingly.

Instead of answering, he posed a question himself. "Are you still thinking and Catherine and me?"

Elizabeth looked down with sad eyes, giving him his answer. They were both silent, but finally Elizabeth's small voice broke it. "I didn't know how difficult this would be until it became a reality."

"I know it is complicated and challenging, but…"

"Maybe it is so because it is not meant to be," Elizabeth cut in. "Because it _shouldn't_ be."

Will felt his heart breaking in two. The woman he loved more than life itself was standing before him telling him they should not continue their love. At first he was flabbergasted and rendered speechless. He opened his mouth several times to speak, only to close it again. "Elizabeth, surely you're jesting. This cannot be what you truly want," he finally said.

"I beg of you, Will; do not make this harder than it is." Elizabeth had tears forming in her eyes, and she looked anywhere but Will. "I think it is best you leave."

"Elizabeth,"

"Leave!" She cried out. She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes and she couldn't hold back the tears. "Will, _please_; just leave," she begged again, this time softer and calmer and muffled by tears.

Will stood there for a moment. He contemplated ignoring her wish and going to her to comfort her and make her realize that this was not what she wanted. But instead he decided against it, knowing there was nothing he could do to change her mind. With one last look at her, he left.

Elizabeth dropped onto her bed as she sobbed. She stayed awake into the early morning crying and debating over if she made the right choice.

--

It was the next morning and Will was saddling up his horse, along with three guards who were accompanying him to the docks, where a ship would be waiting for him. A servant began loading a carriage with Will's belongings that he would be taking with him.

"Will!" Will looked over his shoulder and saw Catherine walking towards him. "I'm going to miss you, Will. So much!" She exclaimed, reaching him and giving him a chaste kiss.

"I'll miss you too," he said unconvincingly.

Catherine hugged him and he uncomfortably held her. But as he held her, he looked up at the castle, and in a window a few floors up, he saw a figure looking down on them. Unmistakably Elizabeth.

Will quickly pulled away from Catherine's grasp, keeping his eyes on Elizabeth. "Sir, we are ready to depart," the voice of a guard broke Will's eyes away from Elizabeth.

"Goodbye, Catherine. I'll be back, I promise" Will told her reassuringly. She hugged him once more before he got onto his horse.

Elizabeth watched from the window as Will prepared to leave. Her heart skipped a beat when he saw her looking at him. From the far distance, she could still see love in his eyes. Finally he sat atop his horse and rode off, not sparing another glance back to her.

"I love you, Will," she whispered to herself once he was out of sight.

--

First I make Will get married, then I sent him to Ireland, then I break them up. You guys have gotta hate me! Lol!

I was doing research about weddings back then, and was actually surprised to find out that marriage ceremonies were actually not that different 500 years ago then they are today…interesting…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

It was the third week of January and Elizabeth had not heard a word from Will. She knew she had no right to expect anything from him, but a large part of her had hoped and prayed that he would write to her. But alas, he had not. Elizabeth had fret over it until a week ago, when she had begun feeling ill. However it wasn't until this morning she awoke and felt so horrible that she couldn't get out of bed.

She had been resting in bed all day, with a maid constantly by her side. Now it was nearing dusk, and the maid was by her bed side with a bowl of water and a wet cloth, dabbing Elizabeth's face with it. On the ground next to the maid was a pail that Elizabeth had been using when she would get sick, which before this morning had been quite a lot, but since she had woken up, she couldn't stop.

As if on queue, Elizabeth sat up, pushed the maid out of her way and snatched the pail, holding it close to her as she retched into it. When she stopped she dropped the bucket back down and the maid wetted the cloth again and wiped it over her mouth before giving her a drink of water out of the goblet by her bedside. Elizabeth groaned as she fell back against her pillow.

"You poor child. Is there anything you would like; anything to make you feel better? A warm soak in the tub perhaps?" The maid asked with pity in her voice. Elizabeth groaned again and shook her head. Just then another maid walked in, carrying a tray of food. "Look, Lady Elizabeth, it's your meal. Food will do you some good."

"No," she whined, "I don't _want_ it!" She then exclaimed, pushing the food away from her, back into the hands of the maid.

"Deary, you must eat something. You haven't eaten since yesterday," the first maid tried to reason.

Elizabeth sighed in defeat and grabbed the bowl of food and inspected it. It was some sort of broth and meat. But just looking at it made her want to vomit again, but she held it back and she shoved it into the hands of the maid who brought it. "Get it away from me; it's repulsive! You fool, _I don't want it_!" She exclaimed again as she sunk back into bed.

"M…Miss, is there something else you would like?" The second maid asked weakly, seemingly frightened to anger Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was about to yell that she didn't want anything, but the thought of a certain food instantly made her crave it. "I would like chocolate."

"Chocolate, Miss?" The maid asked, confused. She hesitated asking the next question, but finally managed to gather up the courage. "Where am I supposed to get chocolate?" She inquired quietly.

"Oh goodness, are you nothing but a daft servant? Spain has recently imported another consignment of chocolate. Somewhere in this kingdom there are masses of chocolate and I want it!"

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth, of course. I will return as quickly as I can." The second maid quickly left the room, eager to be out of Elizabeth's presence.

The first maid wetted the cloth again and was about to begin wetting Elizabeth's face but Elizabeth pushed her away. "I don't need it; I'm feeling better. The illness has passed…for the time being, that is." Elizabeth was about to step out of bed when the maid stopped her.

"You may feel well now but I'm certain you will be ill again soon. You should stay in bed until you are completely restored to health."

Elizabeth grunted in frustration as she stopped her efforts to get out of bed. The maid, deciding it would be best to leave Elizabeth alone for a short time, went about the room tiding up a bit. Unconsciously, she began to hum a tune as she worked.

Elizabeth grew annoyed, but tried to pay no mind to it. But it seemed the more she tried to ignore the constant drone, the louder it seemed. She clenched her jaw and finally let out a huff before exploding in irritation.

"Oh will you shut it! Now get out of my sight and leave me be, you infuriating boar!" Elizabeth shouted. The maid looked like a frightened deer that was being hunted.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth. I will be outside your bedchambers. If you need me call for me." She bowed her head and left the room without another word.

Elizabeth knew she was acting like a rotten, nasty child but her patience had been wearing thin the past week and she didn't care anymore. She felt horrible and decided she need not worry about the way she was treating others, not until she felt herself again. Although, what confused her, was that she had never had such a cruel temper other times she had been unwell. She, however, determined that her sour mood must be because of the situation with Will.

She pushed the thoughts aside as she ignored the maid's advice to stay in bed and stood. She went to her wardrobe to retrieve a new night shift. She had been in the same shift since the night before and she felt grimy. Pulling on the shift, she felt a bit cleaner, but still wished she could relish in a nice wash in the tub. Perhaps later, she thought. She moved her hands up and down her torso, straightening out the shift, but something she felt made her freeze. She felt a small, unusual bump on her stomach.

"No, it couldn't…" she trailed off, whispering to herself. It wasn't until then when she put the pieces together. She hadn't had her menstrual cycle the month before and not yet this month. She hadn't paid much mind to it because of how much else she had been going through. Why she had such a short temper recently finally made sense to her. She was with child.

Upon the realization, her hand timidly moved to rest of the small bump. Part of her was overjoyed with the thought that she would have a child. But the joy was overshadowed by terror. Terror for what she knew was to come now that she was with child and terror for the fact that she did not know whose child it was. She wished it was Will's, for it would give her a small part of him and she loved him. Elizabeth would much rather give birth to Will's child than the King's.

Then there was a knock at her door, breaking Elizabeth away from the thoughts of a child. "Lady Elizabeth, the chocolate you have requested has arrived. May I come in?" The voice of the first maid sounded through the door.

Struck by panic, Elizabeth quickly stumbled her way to the bed before answering a breathy, "Yes, come in!"

The maid walked in, the second maid following behind her carrying a tray of chocolate. The second maid hesitantly handed the chocolate to Elizabeth, surprised when she received a polite 'thank you' in return.

Elizabeth ate a few pieces of chocolate before setting it aside. "Fetch my father, will you?" She asked quietly and the two maids left. Elizabeth pulled the blanket up to cover her stomach and chest. Fright showed clearly in her eyes.

--

"How long has she been with child?" Weatherby asked the physician. The two were standing in front of Elizabeth's bed after the physician had examined her. They were talking quietly, causing Elizabeth to only be able to hear snippets. She tried to listen, but her maid's constant cheering and congratulating made it difficult. If she were in a worse mood, Elizabeth might yell at her again, but her sour mood had passed and all she wanted to do was listen to what her father and the physician were saying.

"Father, what are you two talking about?" She asked, not hearing them in their hushed tones.

"I would say approximately eight weeks." The physician replied, both him and her father ignoring her.

"What about eight weeks?" She whined.

"Elizabeth, hush now; I'm talking the physician."

Elizabeth let out a frustrated growl, "but, Father; what about eight weeks?"

He looked over at her irritated, "you are eight weeks with child, now silent."

Elizabeth was silent as she was told, but only because she tried to remember eight weeks back. "Mary, what is the date today?" She asked the maid, thankfully not drawing attention from her father.

"I believe that it is the seventeenth day of January, Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth thought of it, the calculation giving her a bit of a headache. She tried to count back eight weeks. Eight weeks ago would put her conception date during the last week of November. She thought of what she had done during that time, sexual wise. Then she came to a realization; she had had no sexual intimacies with either King Henry or Will. Of course, she thought, the physician could be wrong. So she began thinking of the sexual intimacies she had taken part in that would be closest to the physician's estimation. She had been with the King three times; twice in the middle of November and once in the second week of December. That would put eight weeks right in the middle. But as her mind drifted to Will, she remembered that the first-and only-time she and Will had made love was the first of December. It was a day she would remember for the rest of her life. But the first of December and the last week of November were only a week apart, more possibly only a couple days apart. The first of December very well could have been eight weeks ago. That would men that Will was the most probable father of her child.

It was that comprehension that made her close her eyes against forming tears. She rested her head in her hands as she tried to hold together a strong façade. It broke her heart- that is if her heart could have been broken any more- with the obvious knowledge that she would never get to have a child with Will. Their only child would belong to the King.

"Elizabeth," Weatherby called but with no answer. "Elizabeth..." he called again, but stopped when he finally saw her sad face, "goodness, are you quite all right?"

Her head shot up, seemingly just hearing him. "Oh, I am sorry Father. I am well, please do not worry. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"We have already informed His Majesty of your condition and he wishes to see you. You must bathe and find a proper dress. We will leave you and return within the hour with His Majesty."

"Yes, Father." She smiled and the maid scurried off to fetch water for the tub.

--

The King had been overjoyed with the news of a child. Within only a couple of short hours the palace was buzzing about it. However, one person had yet to hear.

Queen Anne was in her chambers alone, having shooed her servants away a while before, wishing to retire to her rooms early and not wanting to be in anybody's company. However, her much desired solitary was interrupted by one of her ladies of the privy chamber, Charlotte Tallis. Charlotte Tallis, the daughter of a French nobleman, and Queen Anne had met and befriended each other during Queen Anne's time in France in her youth. When Charlotte was sent to England to marry Henry Tallis, Queen Anne was only too happy to accept her and Charlotte quickly became Queen Anne's closest and most loyal friend in Court. And for that reason, Queen Anne did not turn her away when she ran into her personal chambers, a look of alarm across her face.

"Forgive me, Madame," she said in a heavy French accent as she bowed, "my dear friend and Queen, it saddens me to give you this ghastly, forbidding news."

"Dear Charlotte, what is it?" Full of concern, Queen Anne went to her friend.

"Lady Elizabeth Swann…," she hesitated. At the name, Queen Anne tensed, but she motioned for Charlotte to continue. "She is with child, Your Majesty. I am nearly certain…His Majesty…," her breath got caught in her throat as tears began to form in her eyes for her Queen's misfortune, "shall petition for an annulment soon, in favor of Lady Elizabeth."

Queen Anne clenched and unclenched her jaw as she absorbed the information. "Can she be sent away?" Queen Anne inquired in vain.

"The King shall not wish it, therefore it will not happen."

Queen Anne wandered around the room sadly before collapsing into a large, plush chair in the sitting quarters of her chambers. "Charlotte, have my daughter brought here tomorrow."

"May I ask why?"

"His Majesty has not seen Elizabeth for some time. Perhaps if he sees her again, if he sees the beautiful child I have given him, he will be reminded of the love he has for her and for me as well. There's a part of him that still loves both her and I, I now it to be true. Perhaps…," she sniffed, being strong and keeping back the tears that were beginning to form, "if he is reminded of that love he will give me another chance."

"Madame, do you truly think that will work?" Charlotte asked doubtfully.

"There is only so much I can do. Whether I believe it will work or not, I have to have hope. If he gets rid of me, Elizabeth will be pushed aside. I will _not_ let him do that to my daughter! She will not become a bastard like Katherine's daughter; I won't let Elizabeth be condemned to that. Just as I refuse to be condemned to a life of banishment and isolation, away from my beloved daughter. I have worked so hard to become what I am today, and so hard to ensure Elizabeth's place in the succession. I will not let it all be destroyed because of that _whore_!" Queen Anne screamed. By the end of her speech, she was no longer saddened by the events that were taking place but had become furious, neurotic, terrified and hysterical. But through her rage, tears that represented her mix of emotions ran uncontrollably down her face. She pushed herself off the chair and paced around the room, occasionally pushing items down and breaking them in her rage. The scene made

The scene made Charlotte flinch, but finally, Queen Anne managed to calm down. She took a deep breath and sat back in the chair. Charlotte took this opportunity to bow out to give her some time alone. She was stopped by a soft, fragile voice. "Please stay." Charlotte turned back to her and sat on the chair next to her. Charlotte's hand came to rest upon Queen Anne's at an attempt to comfort her. "Sometimes, Charlotte, I believe you are the only friend I have here. One moment somebody is your friend, your ally, but not a moment later, they are your enemy. But you, you have been by my side through it all. I could never thank you enough for your loyalty and friendship. Please forgive my behavior, it is not something you should have to cope with."

"You need not thank me. And there is nothing to forgive, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me _Anne_. Soon enough, it will be what I am known by, by everybody. Anne Boleyn. It's been years since I've been known by as simply Anne Boleyn."

"You will always be my Majesty, Your Majesty," Charlotte said, and it made Queen Anne smile.

"Charlotte, do you think me foolish?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course not; why would I?"

"Did you know Henry used to love me?" Queen Anne remarked, surprising Charlotte by only using the King's first name, something even a Queen never did. "When he courted me, he showered me with gifts, poems, even songs on occasion. He promised he would always love me, he would never love another. And I _foolishly_ fell for it," Queen Anne spat out, "I fell for the devotion he paid me, for the sweet flowers he would give me," then she giggled happily, "I remember one fine day while we were courting, he took me for a stroll around the garden and we were the only ones there. It felt as if we were the only two people in the world. He surprised me by picking a rose off of a bush and he placed it in my hair, while quoting Geoffrey Chaucer. 'And she was fair, as is the rose in May'," she repeated the words he had spoken to her. "He can be rather romantic at times, though it is a painful romance, as it is gone as swiftly as it had come."

Charlotte tried to think of something else to say, that might ease the Queen's comfort. Finally, she recalled something she had heard. "It is a small gesture to your happiness, Madame, but the Lady Mary still refuses reconciliation with her father, even after her mother's death. She refuses the new church and you as Queen. Therefore if the Lady Swann fails to give His Majesty a male heir, your daughter may still be in the succession, even if it is behind the daughter Lady Swann bestowed upon him."

"I suppose that it is possible. Improbable, but possible," Queen Anne sighed.

--

After six days on horseback, riding across England, and then another week on a ship and five more days riding to Dublin, Ireland, Will finally reached his destination in the last week of December. He had spent his first three weeks in parliament meetings, schmoozing with the nobles, and the like. During the day, he was kept busy enough to keep his mind off of Elizabeth, but at night while he was lying in bed, his mind would always go to her. He missed her, but what pained him most was the thought that they may not be able to be together after his year in Ireland.

But he tried to keep his thoughts of her happier. He continuously reminisced about the time they had made love. He imagined her lying next to him, cuddling into his chest like she had done that day. The way she looked was forever burned into his mind, and he reveled in it. Sweaty, flushed, damp hair with some strands going every which way, yet some sticking to her neck. And she was breathtaking. In his mind he would kiss her over and over again. He would caress every part of her body. And that was the image that he fell asleep to every night.

--

Hi! I hope you guys liked the scene with Anne Boleyn. I had been looking through some of the previous chapters looking for something I needed to remember for this chapter and I happened to come across a lot of the Queen Anne scenes, and I realized that I was kinda making her sound like a bit of a bitch. Seriously she has every right to be; how would you feel if Henry VIII was you husband? Lol. But she's my all time favorite Queen and I love her and I didn't wanna make her sound like a _total_ bitch, so I wanted to just add a scene to kinda show more of her character, give her more of a personality, and show a little bit of what she is going through. So, I hope that kinda came across and did her a bit of justice, in the way I wanted it to…if that makes any sense. It makes sense in my head hehe.

And I'm actually surprise. Almost this entire chapter deals with two things; Elizabeth finding out she is pregnant and Queen Anne. I never thought I could spend like 7 pages on only two subjects. I thought I was gonna have to add a whole lot of other things. Haha Sweet.

P.S I love reviews


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_My Dearest Elizabeth, _

_Please reconsider your decision. I know there will be a way to be together. _

Will looked down at what he had just written and shook his head. He took the paper and crumpled it up. That letter had been the third one he had attempted to right, but once again it was to no avail. He contemplated giving up, but he relented with knowledge that this may be the only chance he has to get Elizabeth back. Getting another paper and dipping his quill pen into the ink, he began again.

_My Dearest Elizabeth, _

_I love you and I cannot imagine my life without you. My love for you shall never cease, therefore I beg of you to love me as well. _

Better, he thought, but never the less he once again discarded the paper and began a new letter.

_My Sweet, Dear Elizabeth, _

_I love you and I cannot imagine my life without you. My love for you shall never cease. My beloved darling, I beg of you; do not let me loose you. I know you believe that we can never be together, but I will do anything to ensure that that is not so. I love you with my whole soul, my whole heart. You are my angel, who watches over me day and night. You are my dreams and desires, which keep you forever in my heart. You are every breath I take, without which I would not live. Remember the poem I sent you and the love that laced the words. _

_Full of grace exceedingly,_

_As she hath charm and loveliness,_

_Speak, O sailor of the sea,_

_And from out thy bark, confess_

_That never ship nor sail can be_

_Beautiful as she_

_Speak, thou knightly man-at-arms,_

_Boasting of thy panoply,_

_Are horse or sword or war-alarms_

_Beautiful as she_

_Speak, thou shepherd of the hills,_

_Where thine idle flocks are free,_

_Are there peaks or vales or rills_

_Beautiful as she_

_Remember the feelings you felt when you and I first feel in love and do not let propriety nor duty hinder said feelings. I beg of you, as but a man on his knees, love me and allow me to love you. _

_With all my love,_

_Will_

Will smiled triumphantly as he sealed the letter. The letter in hand, he hurried out of his bed chambers and down the corridors of the Irish palace before leaving through the gates. He came to a couple men on horseback who looked as if they were moments away from departing.

A young boy, who looked to be barley fifteen years of age, saw Will. The boy jumped from his horse and walked over to Will, without being noticed.

He and Will walked away from the others and talked in quiet voices. "Here is the letter. You are to seek out Lady Elizabeth Swann and give this to her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir Turner," the young boy said. Will took out a pouch of coins and handed it to the boy as a reward for his favor. The boy walked back over to his horse and Will watched as they road away.

--

A small girl sat in Queen Anne's lap and drew the attention of all of the ladies. Her hair was of red and gold and freckles littered her small face. She hung tight the Queen as the ladies fussed over how beautiful and adorable she was.

All of the ladies-in-waiting couldn't get enough of the little princess, that is except Elizabeth. Elizabeth was sitting alone in the corner, her hands placed on her stomach. While Catherine sat with her, ranting over Queen Anne, she was still fretting over the new babe. She was absolutely certain that the baby was Will's and while the thought that she was carrying Will's child made her feel delighted, she also felt wretched. She could not come to terms with it, she felt as if it were all a bad dream.

"Do not pay any mind to Her Majesty. Soon you will be the Queen and she will be gone from Court, as well as the Princess Elizabeth. You need not agonize over either," Catherine finished her tirade, which caused Elizabeth to forget her thoughts momentarily.

"I know, Catherine. Thank you for the support but I do not need it. My worries do not involve Queen Anne- she is in the back of my mind."

"Well, then what could possibly be occupying your mind?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure what she should tell her, but thankfully she was interrupted by the harsh, sharp voice of Queen Anne.

"Lady Elizabeth Swann, my daughter desires something to eat. Go to the kitchen and find some raspberries-they're her favorite."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Elizabeth bowed and turned to leave.

"Lady Elizabeth," Queen Anne said, stopping her, "she is very hungry, do not take long." Queen Anne said with a stern look on her face.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Catherine asked Elizabeth.

"Lady Catherine, I believe Lady Elizabeth can accomplish this small task on her own," Queen Anne pursed her lips at Catherine, silently demanding to leave Elizabeth be.

"It is okay, Catherine. I can suffice," Elizabeth assured her friend before leaving, hurrying to the kitchen.

Elizabeth kept her mind on her current situation as she made her way to the kitchen. While thinking of Will's child, she let her mind drift to Will. She smiled as his face came into her imagination. She wished now more than ever that he was here with her. How she wished to go back to the night before he left. Elizabeth wished she had never said any of the things she told him. When she told him they couldn't be together, she felt it justified. But now, justified or not, she wished she could take it back. All she wanted was to be with him again. Whether he would have her was another problem that came to mind, though.

Just then, her thoughts and feet stopped suddenly at a peculiar feeling. She felt an odd pain in her abdomen. When it went away she shrugged it off and continued on her way.

It was only moments later when another pain came. Her face scrunched into a grimace as she brought her hands to her stomach.

"Are you okay, Miss?" A nearby man asked, coming to her and taking her by her arm and looking at her concerned. "You do not look well at all, you look pained."

"I believe I am well, thank you, Sir."

She was about to walk away when the pain came again, this time stronger. She dug her nails of one hand into the man's arm in pain as she fell to her knees. With her other hand, she held her stomach as tears ran down her face. She felt blood. She felt blood coming out of her, and it wetted her hands as it soaked through her dress. Blood kept coming out, as if there was no end to it. She screamed as another wave of pain shot through her abdomen. The man had kneeled down to her level, and many other people had come to her assistance. Blood continued to pour out as somebody went to fetch a physician. The loss of blood made Elizabeth feel lightheaded, but the constant pain kept her conscious.

"Help me, please," Elizabeth groaned through clenched teeth to the man beside her, who still held onto her tightly.

"Do not worry, Miss, a physician should be on his way. It shall not be long."

Elizabeth nodded, but then cried out in another pain. She risked looking back down to see how much blood was there, and what she saw frightened her. She was in a pool of blood, and the blood covered nearly the whole front of her skirts. She gasped at the amount of blood. So much blood.

--

King Henry was slouched in his throne, his head resting on his balled up fist. Weatherby was before him, and members of the privy chamber were standing in the throne room as well, learning of the death of the King's unborn child. King Henry's face was cold and taut as Weatherby told him the news. While he listened, he silently thought of possible solutions to this dreadful blunder.

"I am terribly sorry, Your Majesty," Weatherby finished.

"Was it her fault? Did she do anything to cause any harm to the infant?"

"I do not believe so, Your Majesty. The physician believes she is barren and cannot carry a child. He says it is a miracle that she became with child at all, and do not expect it to happen again. This explanation does seem rather likely, as Elizabeth's mother was not as fertile as one would hope."

King Henry inhaled deeply. "I suppose I should not blame her then. But I will not marry her."

Weatherby nodded solemnly, thwarted by the turn of events. He had such hopes for the Swann family's future, delighted with the knowledge that his own daughter would be Queen. Of course, he was too optimistic, and he knew it. "Of course, I understand."

"I will arrange for her marriage to my nephew, James Norrington. The marriage will take place in three months."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I will inform her."

"Good, and Cromwell," King Henry called to another man in the room, "I would like to withdraw my wish for an annulment from Her Majesty," as he said it, he looked at Weatherby with a cold glare, stabbing the elder with his words.

Weatherby stood tense, before bowing out of the room.

--

It was a month later and Elizabeth had gotten over the shock of the pregnancy and the prompt miscarriage following. While she was reluctant to marry Sir James Norington, she had to admit that she was glad she did not have to wed the King. Queen Anne had even been happier and less hostile to her. She seemed to take pleasure in the fact that Elizabeth failed the King. Elizabeth didn't mind though, as long as it meant that she no longer had to endure the spiteful wrath of Anne Boleyn.

Now Elizabeth sat in her quarters with Catherine and Bess, drinking tea and eating biscuits. They were chattering away when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Enter," Elizabeth called and a young man walked in.

"I am looking for Lady Elizabeth Swann. I was told I would find her here," he said.

"I am her. What do need of me?"

"I was instructed to give you this letter," he handed Elizabeth the sealed letter.

Elizabeth looked at it for a moment before taking it. With a curt thank you and dismissal, she ripped open the wax seal. She read over the letter and a deep blush crept up on her face with each word she read. But despite her blush, a small, sad smile graced her face with Will's words.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" Bess asked, breaking Elizabeth from the letter.

"Oh, it is nothing. Nothing at all," Elizabeth said quickly.

"Don't be bashful, _I_ know what it is," Catherine smiled smugly.

"You do?" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Of course. Your rosy cheeks and smile say it all. It's a love letter. Perhaps from a certain Sir Norington…," she smiled knowingly. "Such a romantic gentleman he is."

"Yes…he is," a fake smile spread across Elizabeth's face. She walked over to a desk and stuck in the bottom of a drawer before going back to her friends.

--

Sorry it took so long to update! This is also probably not really the best chapter. I kinda got a bit of a writers block as to how to carry the things out so sorry about that and I was kinda bored with this chapter, especially towards the end. It wasn't one of the most exciting chapters for me, but the story needed it so…yeah. Also, there will only be two more chapters left.


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last _real _chapter. The next chapter is just gonna be an epilogue-ish chapter.

--

_**Chapter 12**_

It was the night before the wedding of Elizabeth and James Norington. Elizabeth had spent the entire day fulfilling wedding preparations and was now lying in bed, exhausted and ready to let sleep engulf her. However she was kept awake by Catherine, who was sitting at the edge of the bed and who was eager to talk about the impending nuptials.

"It will be a beautiful wedding, and your gown is exquisite. Far more splendid than mine was, but of course are marrying the King's nephew and cannot expect less than that. What a fortunate girl you are," Catherine giggled.

"I suppose I am rather fortunate, aren't I?" Though Elizabeth must admit to herself she did not feel the slightest bit fortunate, though many other girls only dream of being in her position.

"Of course you are. Are you excited to be a wife?"

"Not particularly, no. But it is an inevitability that I have expected from the time I was but a young girl. I have come to terms with marriage; my only wish is that I could be married to someone I love…though I was never naïve enough to expect that to happen. It only happens to people who are truly blessed. Love doesn't happen to most, and many don't even know what love is. The few people who are with their loves are no doubt blessed."

"I am sure you will soon grow fond of Sir Norington; he is a fine man."

"He is…but sometimes I just wish things were different," she confessed sadly, thinking of Will.

"I know you do, you are stubborn that way. You must except that this is your duty. It is the way of live."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled a sad smile.

"I should let you go rest for tomorrow is a big day." Catherine got up slowly as Elizabeth settled deeper into her bed. Catherine began drawing the drapes of Elizabeth's bed closed. "Sleep well, dear friend." She heard Elizabeth mutter something incoherent before immediately falling into a deep sleep. She blew out the candle by her bed side and made her way into the sitting room. She was about to blow out the candle that rested on the desk when she saw the same letter that Elizabeth had received two months prior lying on the desk.

Many times, Catherine had caught Elizabeth rereading it again and again. By now Catherine was desperate to know what it said but each time she asked Elizabeth had refused. Catherine tried to push the temptation aside, but she couldn't resist and, with a cautionary look to the sleeping Elizabeth, she picked it up and read it.

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Elizabeth was having an affair. It couldn't be. All those times she spoke of love, she was speaking of this man. As she read the poem she faintly remembered a few months ago Elizabeth had received a love poem and she only assumed it was from the King. But now, it couldn't possibly be. She continued reading, but then her heart sank.

_With all my love,_

_Will_

Will? Will Turner? It couldn't possibly be, she thought. Not _her_ Will. There were many men named Will; it could be anybody. Although she denied it, she knew it was true. It was the most reasonable conclusion. And with a deep breath, she took the letter and rushed out of the room.

--

Bess was making her way to Elizabeth's bed chambers, wanting to wish her friend good luck before tomorrow. Bess silently opened the door to Elizabeth's room, hoping she wasn't yet sleeping. She saw a faint glow coming from inside and, peeking her head in, saw Catherine reading something.

Bess kept out of sight from Catherine as she watched her. Bess watched carefully and, due to Catherine's reaction, was filled with dread when she knew there was only one thing she could be reading. Will's letter. Shortly after receiving it, Elizabeth, feeling the need to confide in a friend, had allowed Bess to read it. Bess knew the contents it contained and how drastic the repercussions could be should anybody else read it. Bess silently scolded Elizabeth for not being more cautious with the letter.

Bess quickly moved out of sight, hiding in the dark corner as Catherine stormed out…with the letter. Bess did not know what to do. She was torn between immediately telling Elizabeth and following Catherine. She settled on following Catherine. She did not want to worry Elizabeth and cause an up rise if there was nothing to be upset about. Though she was sure of what Catherine was doing.

So she silently followed her, thankful for the darkness. They walked a while, Catherine still unaware that Bess was following her, until she stopped at a door with two guards posted outside. Bess hid a few yards away behind a pillar, listening carefully to what they were saying.

"I request to see Lord Cromwell. I must speak to him of an important matter." Bess gasped when she heard Catherine. It was what she had feared; she was informing people of the affair between Will and Elizabeth. Before another moment was wasted, Bess hurried away; she had to awake Elizabeth and warn her.

"Lord Cromwell is not available," one guard said.

"Please, sir, _please_. You must at least _ask_ him to see me. It is vital that I speak to him now."

"Very well, love. What is your name?" The guard conceded with a sigh.

"I am Lady Catherine Turner, the wife of Sir William Turner."

The guard nodded and told her wait outside before walking into the room. He walked in on Lord Cromwell and Weatherby Swann discussing a matter regarding parliament.

"Lord Cromwell, I am very sorry to interrupt but there is a woman outside requesting to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Lady Catherine Turner; she is the wife of Sir William Turner."

Cromwell waved it away. "Tell her to come back tomorrow."

"Sir, she said she needs to speak with you immediately, it's very important."

Cromwell sighed and thought about it before relenting. He waved at the guard to send her in.

Catherine walked in and bowed to Lord Cromwell before noticing Weatherby. She gave a quick bow to him as well. "Hello, I am sorry to disturb you. But, Lord Cromwell, could we speak privately?"

"Of course, Lady Catherine. Sir Swann, why don't you wait for me in the next room?" Cromwell motioned to another sitting room connected to the one they were in.

"Of course, Sir," and Weatherby obliged and walked into the room and took a seat.

"Lord Cromwell, I have information on Lady Elizabeth Swann and my husband," she said once Weatherby was out of the room.

But what she didn't know was that Weatherby could hear her. And he sat up and listened intently at the mention of his daughter's name.

"I thought it would be best to come to you, but I think I'll need to speak to His Majesty as well."

"His Majesty has already retired for the night…and he is not alone. Therefore he is not to be disturbed," he said, his eyebrows raising making sure she understood.

"But Lady Elizabeth, my husband, and Lady Elizabeth's fiancé are all close to the King; it would be best if he knew of this matter."

"Tell me and I will ensure he is informed immediately tomorrow morning."

"I found this letter," she handed over the letter and Cromwell read it.

"Oh, dear," he muttered.

"She was having an affair with him while he was betrothed and married to me and while she was involved the King," Catherine said.

Weatherby continued listening, his eyes growing wide as he learned of the situation. As soon as Catherine was gone, he went back out to Cromwell.

"Sir Swann, unfortunately I have no doubt you heard that conversation. I am very sorry about the situation with your daughter…and the results it will cause," Cromwell put his hand on the other man's back, sympathetically.

"Thank you for you support. I'm just astounded by this…I…I think it would be best if I went to get some rest. It late after all," Weatherby stammer.

"Yes, of course. Go rest, it'll do you good."

Weatherby bid him a quick goodbye before he rushed off to Elizabeth's bed chambers.

--

Bess practically ran into Elizabeth's bed chambers and shook her awake. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, you must wake up, now!"

"Bess?" Elizabeth muttered. "What is it? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she sat up, barely awake.

Catherine knows about you and Will. She has told Lord Cromwell and His Majesty will soon find out!"

"What?" Elizabeth exclaimed, finally fully awake. "How does she know?"

"She found the letter! She showed to Lord Cromwell so she has proof!"

Elizabeth stood and began pacing around the room, panicking. "What do I do? What is going to happen?"

"I don't know…oh Elizabeth why weren't you more careful?" it was then that Weatherby pushed through the door.

"Elizabeth, dress quickly. You must come with me."

"Why?"

"Do not question me and do as you are told!" Seeing the mix of terror and anger in his eyes, she knew she need to do as she was told. Bess looked at Elizabeth worriedly before the two woman rushed to get Elizabeth dressed.

As soon as Elizabeth was dressed, and leaving Bess behind, Weatherby took Elizabeth and pulled her by her arm through the corridors hastily.

"Father what is wrong?" He didn't answer her. "Father, please!"

"Elizabeth you must be quiet. Just follow me," was all he said to her.

They were both silent until they arrived at Weatherby's own bed chambers. The moment they entered Weatherby shut the door and locked it securely.

"I know of you and Sir William Turner. Lord Cromwell knows and come morning the King will know as well." Elizabeth kept quiet, deciding it best not to answer. She just kept stood still and kept her head down. "You must leave."

At those words, her head snapped up and she couldn't keep quiet. "What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth, when His Majesty learns of this, you and William Turner will be charged with adultery and be arrested."

"Why would _I_ be charged? I have done nothing wrong; I was never married therefore I am not guilty of adultery!" She was quick to defend. "Will is the only one in danger because he _was_ married and betrothed during our affair. King Henry will send someone to Ireland to bring him back here and he will be beheaded. I can't let that happen! I can send him a letter and tell him to leave; tell him to go somewhere nobody will find him!"

"Elizabeth when the King learns that you were having a romantic affair with William while you were with him he will be enraged and will care not about technicalities! You and Turner will _both_ be executed! You have to leave!"

"But…"

"Elizabeth, do not make me witness the site of my daughter walking to the scaffold," he said quickly and the hurt in voice broke Elizabeth's heart and she put a stop to her objections.

Weatherby found a bag of coins and handed it to her. "Take these. Go down to the stables and take a horse. Go south as fast as you can until you reach the ocean. Use this money to find a ship that will take you to Italy and then find a way to Rome. I have a close friend in Rome; his name is Ottaviano de Marco. Tell him you are my daughter and he will be more than happy to help you in any way he can. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father," she said shakily. She hesitated, "what about Will?"

"Forget him. The boy's fate is regrettable. But then again so was your decision to involve yourselves in this scandal. There is nothing that can be done. All that matters to me is that _you_ are safe. Now go. If you travel at night you will be there by tomorrow; it is not far at all."

"Thank you, Father," she said with tears in her eyes. She hugged him and began to cry. While she way crying, she was certain her heard him sniffle back a cry. As she pulled back she looked in his face and saw that he was trying not to cry and was attempting to maintain a strong façade for her sake. "I love you."

"I love you, my dear Elizabeth. Always know that, and know that I am proud of you and only ever wanted you happiness. Everything I did…whether you agreed with it or not…it was to give you a better life."

"I know, Father, I know," she told him reassuringly. Then a thought crossed her mind and she was afraid to ask, fearing the answer. "Will we see each other again?"

"I fear not, my dear. But I know you will be all right; you are strong and stubborn. Just like your mother," he added with a chuckled, making her smile too. He kissed her forehead and hugged her again. "Now go, and do not look back."

Elizabeth did as she was told and went to the stables. Since it was night, the stable attendants were not around and Elizabeth was able to sneak away a horse. She was ready to depart south like her father had told her, but she cast a glance towards the direction that would take her to Ireland. She hesitated, but making her choice, she galloped off towards Ireland.

--

She arrived to the sea the next afternoon; much sooner than she had anticipated. She had not stopped for anything and had raced here quickly, only slowing when the horse was in dire need of a short rest. But they would soon be on their way again.

She found a merchant's ship headed toward Dublin, Ireland and she used her father's coins to buy passage with them. Knowing she would not be able to take the horse on the small ship, she decided it best to sell the horse, knowing she would need more money later on.

The trip was a short one and within two days she was on land again. She began her short walk to the castle, which was not far from the ocean. Soon enough, she came to the small village outside the castle.

It was a lively village with merchants and cooks and people bustling around. She noticed that people were looking at her strangely, which was not a surprise for her, as she knew she was covered in dirt and dust, and had not bathed nor changed her clothing since leaving. She looked far worse than most of the peasants. But through the mess, she made her way to the front gate, which was heavily guarded.

"Pardon me?" She asked one of the guards.

Ordinarily the guards would not pay much mind to the peasants, but when the guard looked at her, he saw underneath the dirt and noticed that she was most certainly not dressed as a peasant. Although her dress was ripped and dirtied, it was beautiful gown and not a rag. She was no doubt wealthy, probably a daughter or wife of a Lord or perhaps she was from Court. The guard couldn't help but feel sorry for her and wonder how such a wealthy young lady had come to be in the disarray she was in.

"Yes, love, what can I do for?" He asked concerned in an Irish accent.

"I'm looking for someone in the castle, could someone take me to him?"

"Yes, of course, we'll help you. But are you alright? You look positively dreadful. What on earth have you been through, love?"

Elizabeth smiled shyly, embarrassed with her looks. "It is nothing, do not be concerned. I just need to find someone quickly. His name Sir William Turner. He is a diplomat from England who is visiting. I need to see him; it is of the utmost importance that I see him."

"Oh, yes Sir Turner. I know of who you speak," he then called another officer over. "Take this woman to Sir William Turner, the English diplomat. She needs to see him quickly."

"Yes, Sir," the other guard said. He took Elizabeth's arm and walked her through the gates.

Elizabeth looked around her at the castle. It was beautiful, but there were not many differences than the castles in England. It was nothing amazing to her. She instead focused on where the guard was taking her. They walked through corridors for a long while before she began hearing music. The music became louder and was fused with loud chattering and laughing. Finally they came to the source of the sounds. It was a large banquet.

"Wait here and I shall go fetch him."

"Thank you, Sir, you have been much help."

The guard went inside and made his way to the front where the members of parliament sat. Sitting with parliament was Will.

"Sir Turner, there is a woman outside waiting for you."

Will's brow furrowed in confusion. "A woman? Who?"

"I do not know, Sir, but it is urgent."

Puzzled, Will left his meal and followed the guard. They came out into the corridor and he saw Elizabeth waiting for him.

"Elizabeth!"

He was about to run to her and kiss her, but stopped in his tracks by the fact that the guard was still there, and that the last time they had seen each other she had refused him. The latter pained him.

He excused himself and Elizabeth from the guard and Will left Elizabeth to his bed chambers.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Will finally asked once they were in the privacy of his own room.

"His Majesty knows about us. Catherine found the letter you sent me and she's informed the King by now. I left in the night and they are almost certainly on their way here to get you. If they find us they are going to execute us. We must leave! My father told me to go to Rome. He doesn't know I came to Ireland first. We have to get to ship that will take us their. Father has a friend there that will help us," she said quickly, all in almost one breath.

"Elizabeth, slow down," Will soothed, noticing she was becoming flustered and anxious. He moved to her and dared to touch her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. At his sweet touch she closed the distance by stepping into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his chest and cried into him. Will smiled and wrapped his arms around her in return.

He kissed her head and held her tightly. "It's alright. Everything is alright."

Soon Elizabeth pulled back just enough to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Will. I love you. I didn't mean anything I said; I was wrong. We _have _to be together, for without you I am nothing. I love you, Will."

"I love _you_. More than you will ever know." And with that he lifted her chin and he kissed her. Hard. His hands went to cup her face as her's went to curl her fingers in his hair. His tongue grazed her lower lip, seeking access and she was only to happy to oblige. They kissed desperately and passionately.

They parted only when the need for air become demanding and they rested their foreheads against each other's. Will set a kiss to her forehead, then to her temple, her cheek, her nose, her chin, and finally to her lips. This kiss was tender and sweet, and Will's hand traveled to the back of her dress as he began to untie the ties.

Elizabeth's hands moved to his coat, shrugging it off of him and then moved her hand to the hem of his shirt. He moved his hands from her back ties only to raise them above his head so she could pull off his shirt.

While Elizabeth was content with laying kisses to his chest and letting her hands roam, Will finally got the ties untied and he began to pull her dress down. After the dress was pool around her feet, he moved the fabric of her shift to reveal her shoulder and he began laying kisses to it.

Will's lips moved from her shoulder to her neck, and when he began to nip at her ear, she felt her knees lock and she held on tighter to him for fear of falling. Will chuckled at her reaction and picked her up and carried her to his bed. They continued kissing as Will's hands moved down her waist before pulling her petticoat and shift up.

Elizabeth inhaled happily as she began to finger the top of Will's pants, prepared to pull them down, but a sudden, and untimely, thought entered her mind.

"Will, stop," she said, pushing him away, stopping the trail of kisses he was beginning down her chest.

"Elizabeth?"

"Will, we can't." The adorable, disappointed pout on Will's face made Elizabeth giggle. "Will, we have to leave. We have to get as far away as possible…as _quickly_ as possible. We don't know how far away King Henry's men are."

Will, knowing she was right, nodded and reluctantly sat up. They redressed and were ready to leave right then. Will left everything behind, and he and Elizabeth quickly found a horse and snuck away quickly, to the nearest coast to find a ship that would take them to Italy.

--

It was days later and Elizabeth was standing at the railing of a ship, looking out onto the open ocean and feeling the sea breeze through her long hair. Will came up behind her, putting he arms on either side of her, enveloping her between the railing and him. She didn't even need to turn to see who it was; she automatically knew it was Will. She could feel his presence. She liked that she could feel him.

Will set a kiss to her shoulder before resting his chin on it. "What are you thinking of, my love?"

"Are they going to find us, Will?"

"You do not have to worry. We are not of enough importance to King Henry for him to spend valuable time and resources to look for us. If they don't find us in Ireland, they will not make the effort of looking elsewhere."

Will finally felt her relax against him. He chuckled and with a smirk, he turned her around and claimed her lips in one fluid motion. "I love you, Elizabeth, with all of my heart. Do not worry over matters as these. We have a new life together now, a life nobody can take from us," he said with another kiss. He pulled her tight against him.

She was tranquil and comfortable in moments such as these, and she knew he was right. Nobody could take them away from each other again.

They continued to kiss passionately as the ship slowly made its way through the waters to their new life.

--

Yay; happy ending!

I thought it would be FOREVER until I updated because I had a serious writer's block. But then I was watching the show _Psych_ (my fave show!) and I immediately got inspiration to write. I don't know what it was because the episode had NOTHING to do with anything that had to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, the Tudors, etc. But I just began writing and I wrote all of this in 1 day! (Technically from 8:00 pm-12:39am) lol! I have never finished a chapter this long in a single day. I am quite proud of myself hehe! Plus I have school starting tomorrow so I won't have as much time to write so I'm glad I got this finished before school.

Also I added a couple Weatherby quotes from the first two movies so you probably noticed that, although they were tweaked a bit.

So I should have the next chapter up in a couple days; it's not very long. It's just gonna be an epilogue-ish thing. I just wanna thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers. I had so much fun writing this!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay the last chapter. This is a couple of letters from Elizabeth to Bess, and then from Bess to Elizabeth. Just showing a little of what happened after the story ends. These letters are roughly in October, 1537-one years after the 1st chapter started. If any of you realized that…

--

_**Chapter 13**_

_October, 1536_

_My Dear friend, Bess,_

_This past year has been magnificent. It is quite a joy to not have to worry about wealth, Court, duties, and expectations. We made our way to Rome and my father's friend, Ottaviano de Marco was very accommodating and happy to help Will and me. He welcomed us to Rome and gave us a small fortune to buy a home and found Will employment as a blacksmith. Will and I are living a wonderful life together, though I do often find myself disheartened about the fact that I cannot have children. Though Will always makes me feel better. I also am saddened that he and I have not been able to be wedded officially, as we cannot prove that Catherine has had their marriage annulled, though we sincerely suspect she did. Nevertheless, I could not be happier here._

_Rome is very different.. I find myself enjoining it much more than England. Everyone is much more friendly and lively than in London. They welcomed Will and I without suspicion or hesitation and I have already made many friends. I often find myself enjoying a lovely stroll through the beautiful cobblestone streets, buying beautiful pieces of clothing, jewelry and the like from merchants. It is such a pleasant ambiance. So soothing and blithe as opposed to England. I couldn't imagine anywhere I would rather be._

_I hope you are well. How is my father? How has he been since I have left? I pray he is well. Tell him I love him and I miss him dearly. I miss you dearly as well. _

_Your true friend,_

_Elizabeth Swann_

--

_My beloved friend, _

_I could not be happier for you! I am overjoyed to hear from you and know that you are safe and well. I also am quite well. I wish I could tell you of great things that have been happening to me as you have, unfortunately I am leading a dull life. Although there are quite a few changed in the kingdom. _

_I am sure you have heard, but Queen Anne Boleyn is not longer queen. The poor woman was accused of adultery, treason, and incest and was beheaded only a month after you left. I wholeheartedly believe she was innocent…I believe most people do. It was such a tragedy. His Majesty quickly took another wife; Lady Jane Seymour. Unfortunately, it has been nearly five months since she and King Henry married, and yet there is no child. King Henry is growing impatient. I hope for her sake she becomes with child soon. Queen Jane is a wonderful woman and I certainly hope she has a better fate than Anne Boleyn. _

_Catherine has been granted an annulment from Will, so I am happy to say that you two can now wed. Catherine soon after married Sir James Norington and she was quite delighted. I haven't spoken to her much this past year, and have been keeping my distance from her. But I do know that she is heavy with child, and is due to give birth within a few short months._

_And as for your father, I am terribly sorry to tell you that he is dead. After you and Will left, His Majesty wanted to take his anger out on somebody and therefore accused your father of treason. Your father was arrested days after you left, and then was beheaded two weeks later, on April 30__th__. I'm not quite sure what charges of treason was brought up on him, or whether there was even any evidence against him, but you know as well as I do that if King Henry declares it treason, nobody questions him. Once again, I am terribly sorry. _

_I wish you and Will continue to have a marvelous life together. I sincerely miss you, and I hope we will be able to speak again someday. _

_Your true friend,_

_Bess Courtney_

--

The End!

I really hope you liked this ending. I just wanted to give you an idea of how Elizabeth and Will are doing, and include a few historical facts about what happened around that time.

Also, I was asked if I was gonna write a sequel…probably not. I have written sequels before and they never come out good. I _might_ try to write one eventually if I don't have any other stories to write, but don't expect it.

Anyway, I really loved writing this once again want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. And keep an eye out for my next stories!


End file.
